Desire
by creaatingmadness
Summary: He's leaning against a wall, his taut body stretching slightly higher than those he stands next to. His copper hair goes blue then red as the lights flicker over him, washing him in neon light. He's heaven and hell. Forbidden fruit. But I've tasted it. Sunk my teeth into it and devoured the sweet insides. MA. Explicit Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A shorter style fic - some chapters short, some long. ****Heads up - This fic contains VERY explicit language and sex - Do not read if you are under 18 - Do not read if you don't like lemons - Everyone else...enjoy ;)**

_He's leaning against a wall, his taut body stretching slightly higher than those he stands next to. His copper hair goes blue then red as the lights flicker over him, washing him in neon light. He's in leather. He's heaven and hell. Forbidden fruit. But I've tasted it. Sunk my teeth into it and devoured the sweet insides. MA. Explicit Lemons._

**I**

It's Saturday night.

Warm bodies are turning, twisting, pressing into each other. The repetitive thump of a deep base reverberates through my body, making my fingers tingle. I don't recognise the music but my body does.

Clothes stick to heated skin, slick and shimmering in the fluorescent lights. A bead of moisture trails down the back of my neck, goosebumps rising in its wake.

I'm so tightly packed in I can feel bare skin touching mine, as our bodies gyrate to the beat. Above my head, smoke swirls through the air making curious shapes. I take a breath. The air feels thick, like fog. It's heat and wet, infused with the scent of sweat, alcohol and cigarettes.

Every few weeks Victoria's parents go to Miami and we gather here. A mixture of innocents teasing with immorality and those who are already depraved; both seeking solace from monotony and craving the taste of booze, sex and the cloying purple haze that billows from the lit end of tightly packed green parcels, wrapped in thin white paper.

I find my way to the kitchen, brushing away the hands that threaten to slip under my black skirt. Teasing fingers feel cool as they brush against my slick skin but I always move away before they catch me, leaving them to acquaint with easier flesh. They aren't the fingers I want.

The light is warmer in here, casting thick shadows that loom threateningly. Heavily misted windows reach up to the ceiling, dewy beads forming across the opaque material. The thick marble counters are littered with glass bottles and half empty cups, the liquid gleaming in the soft light.

With the door closed the music is more of a steady hum and I can hear my pulse beating steadily in my ears. Amazingly, I'm the only one in here and I enjoy the rare treasure, rolling my shoulders and breathing out slowly, feeling myself relax.

I take a cup from the large stack in front of me, the red material shining offensively in the light. I fill it up halfway to the top with whisky, the amber liquid sloshing against the pale plastic rim.

I forgo mixer. I don't want something sweet cloying on my tongue, I want salty, sweat. I want him.

But he's not here yet.

The door swings open behind me, a burst of loud music drowns the room, coloured lights tearing through the warm glow briefly before the door shuts again, muting the noise and sending everything back to gold and shadow. Animated chatter follows as three girls and a guy settle by the counters, sweaty hands reaching for smooth glass, heavy breathing replaced by muffled noises as cups touch wet, thirsty lips.

The peace is broken. I leave the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

After fighting my way through the mass of bodies again, I deposit myself on the arm of a brown sofa. It sits as part of half a hexagon of chairs, all angled haphazardly towards a large flat screen upon which MTV flashes, a slideshow of big tits and tanned asses. The leather material feels sticky against my bare legs, but cool and welcoming all the same.

Jasper is sat next to me, Alice straddling his lap, her dainty fingers expertly rolling a joint as his fingers tease the sliver of bare skin at her back. I assume Rose and Emmett are barricaded in a bedroom somewhere. We don't speak. There's no point. The heavy music drowns any other sound. Bodies talk instead. Hands have conversations and mouths are free to kiss and taste.

I take the blunt that Jasper offers me, wrapping my lips around the paper and inhaling deeply. The end glows cherry red and the smoke hits the back of my throat and then travels downwards, rushing through my chest. I hold it there for a moment, so deep it almost hurts, my head rushing as I use up all my oxygen.

I breathe it out slowly, even though my brain tells me to hurry, emptying my lungs of the thick smoke and watching the white substance spread out in front of me. My hands pass on the joint to someone else, feeling my eyes hood over as the drug takes effect.

Everything tastes calmer now and I feel lighter.

I take my drink to my lips, the plastic smooth against my skin and swallow, feeling it sear down my throat. Warmth follows, spreading through my chest all the way to my toes. Alice stands up, Jasper quickly following. I watch with an amused eye as she leads him upstairs, her hips sashaying with each step. There's a flash of red at the top of the stairs where her tube top is visible between the bannisters and then they disappear from sight.

Their space is filled quickly. Seats are a hot commodity, a nebulous of calm in the chaos.

I'm reaching for another toke when my body tenses, electricity rushing down my spine and making the hair on the back of my neck prickle.

He's here.

I don't move. He won't come to me, and I won't go to him. That's not how this works. My body shivers, heat pooling between my legs and warmth spreading across my skin.

I inhale, but the smoke rushes in too quickly making me cough. The guy who handed the joint to me smirks at the display. He looks older, maybe he's in college because I don't recognise him. Victoria's brother often brings friends when he comes. He's good looking, crystal blue eyes and short cropped black hair that curls slightly at the front. He raises an eyebrow at me in invitation, cocking his head to the side, his blue eyes full with the promise of a good time.

I don't need words to understand.

_Want to come upstairs with me?_

I smile at him in response but it's dismissive and he knows it.

He gives me a light shrug and a wink.

_Maybe next time._

I smirk, because he's good looking and because I know _he's_ watching.

I turn and instantly meet vibrant green eyes from across the room.

My mouth goes dry and my nipples harden at the sight of him, a jolt of pure desire snapping down my spine and electrifying me.

He's leaning against a wall, his taut body stretching slightly higher than those he stands next to. His copper hair goes blue then red as the lights flicker over him, washing him in neon light. He's in leather.

A black jacket sits unzipped, the teeth gleaming in the light, sharp silver like the blade of a knife. The T-shirt peaking underneath gleams it's true white briefly before the fluorescence obscures it in red.

His body is turned as though he's observing the party but he's watching me, his bright green eyes piercing into mine.

He's heaven and hell. Forbidden fruit. But I've tasted it. Sunk my teeth into it and devoured the sweet insides.

His pink mouth is slightly parted, full lips that I crave. I want to taste him, feel his body up against mine. I want his hands on me, sliding across my skin, his teeth glinting as they nip at my soft flesh, his tongue wet and smooth as it tastes the heat between my legs.

'Edward.' I say loudly. His name tastes like honey on my tongue, thick and cloying, sinful. The heavy music swallows my words immediately but he hears them anyway.

He smirks, his delectable mouth turning up at the corners.

'Bella.' His lips say, his emerald eyes smouldering under thick black lashes. I wonder how my name tastes on his tongue.

I get up and walk across the room, glancing at him in my peripheral vision and seeing verdant eyes tracking my steps. He doesn't move. He wouldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

A few hours pass and my vision softens, sharp edges smoothing into a blur. I'm dancing, my arms swimming through the air, my hips rocking to the sound of electronic drums.

Hands grip my waist and I allow the touch. It's not the one I crave but it feels nice. I back into a warm body, feeling the vibrations of a soft groan as lips brush against my ear, a burning palm splayed against the bare skin of my stomach.

I twist my head and meet dark sensual eyes, framed with long black lashes. A soft smile plays at his mouth and tells me that he likes what he sees. He's not the only one because he's gorgeous. Thick black hair falls in soft waves to his shoulders, so silky it almost has a reflection. I smile back, biting my lip. His body feels hard behind me, muscled and strong. I haven't seen him before either.

Fresh meat.

I turn my head to face forwards again and shiver as they lock with blazing emerald eyes from across the room. He's sitting on one of the sofa's, his arms loosely over the back, one hand gripping the neck of a bottle of beer loosely so that it swings gently back and forth. His knees are spread, the teeth of his fly visible even from here. His presence is dominating, forceful, sexy. He looks furious. Is he jealous?

My breath catches in my throat and I feel a rush of heat between my legs, the opening of my thighs slick with my desire. I need him. It's been too long.

His friends are gathered around him, some entangled with each other, some leaning back, white puffing from their lips.

If he wasn't hers, I could go over there and straddle his lap, lead him upstairs like Alice did with Jasper.

But he is hers. And I can't.

The only time we exist is in the dark, naked desire owns us there.

Hips push into my ass and I feel lips brush against my neck. I moan but it's not because of the boy behind me, it's the way Edward's hand tightens on the beer bottle which stops swinging, his other clenching into a fist. It's the way he's looking at me, green eyes like daggers, his gorgeous mouth a tight line.

He's beautiful but until I saw him standing in Victoria's kitchen a few months ago, I hadn't really noticed. I'd seen him at school and thought he was attractive, but we weren't in any classes together and I'd never properly looked. He was one of those rich preppy types. The football jock, dating the head cheerleader. I thought he was boring, vanilla, an empty shell.

Then I'd walked into the kitchen at Victoria's. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, a black T-shirt clinging to his muscles, a soft smirk playing at his delectable mouth, emerald eyes playful as he spoke to one of his friends. He'd been holding a joint loosely in his left hand, something that had surprised me.

Suddenly he'd looked up and as his emerald eyes locked with mine, a shock had gone through my body, making my nipples harden and my breathing pick up. I'd never been so turned on in my life and he hadn't even touched me.

Resistance was futile.

He'd felt it too, his eyes darkening as they slid down my body, lingering on my chest where evidence of my arousal stuck out of my grey tank top and then my legs which stretched lengthily from an inappropriately short denim skirt. He didn't speak to me, but I felt his eyes on me as I poured a drink, the knowledge of his stare creating a deep ache in the pit of my belly.

I'd tried to avoid him. His girlfriend was a bitch, but I wasn't that kind of girl. Then he touched me for the first time, an accidental brushing of his hand against my waist as he passed me in the dark hallway. His touch had left me feverish, panting with desire for more, because the feel of his bare skin against mine awakened an almost inhuman need inside of me. We'd locked eyes then too, and his had burned into mine, making my heart thunder in my chest and my lower stomach flutter.

When he touched me again a few weeks later it wasn't by accident. This time he'd pushed past me and for a delicious moment as he manoeuvred himself through the crowd, his hips had been flush against my backside. It was innocent enough to anyone watching. They didn't see the hand that curled over my upper ribs, slipping under my cropped shirt, digits brushing the bare underside of my breast. They didn't hear me moan as I felt the hard length of him, nestled against my ass. I'd been completely unable to breathe, the feel of his hands on me had left me feverish and my pantries were drenched. It was excruciating. Pleasure and pain, desire and despair. I wanted more.

He'd watched me from afar that night, tracking my movements with dark eyes and a tight jaw.

That's when I started dreaming of Edward Cullen. Waking in the night breathless and panting, his name on my lips as I reached the brink of ecstasy, again and again, writhing in the dark and craving the feel of his skin against mine and the taste of his tongue.

At school I tried to ignore him, but sometimes I found my eyes drifting to him, enraptured at the sight of his mouth as it spoke, licked, smiled. I caught him looking at me too, the hairs on the back of my neck sticking up as I felt his gaze. Even when her hands were all over him, her lips at his neck, his gaze stayed on me, emerald eyes burning into mine.

We never interacted there, school was the safe haven. In those halls divisions were more than flesh deep.

Here...we danced with temptation, limbs fatiguing in the speed at which we spun across the floor.

The teasing touches continued, escalating in intensity each time, pushing us closer and closer to falling off the ledge of self control.

His fingers dancing across the back of my naked thigh. My hand brushing across the hard bulge in the seam of his jeans.

I wanted him. I wanted him more than I'd wanted anything. I dreamt about his mouth, his tongue. I imagined how he'd taste. I imagined him touching himself, wondering if I played in his fantasies the way he did in mine.

And then we fell.

_I'd been sat on Victoria's couch, my lips wrapped around a lit cigarette, watching bemused as Jessica slipped her small hands down Mike's bulging trousers in open view of the room. It was dark, too dark to make out exactly what was going on, but her neon yellow top was kind of telling. _

_I laughed to myself and then stopped abruptly when I felt Edward sit next to me. He didn't look at me but he pushed his legs open so one burning thigh rested against the bare skin of mine. Heat curled in my belly, pooling between my legs. Someone sat next to him, pushing him closer into me, I could feel the warmth of his body pressing against my side. _

_He smelt like desire. Sex and sweat and lust. I inhaled and practically moaned. His fingers snuck behind my back to gently press against my bare skin and my whole body erupted in goosebumps. His thumb smoothed into my back in soft circles and I turned to him, panting. His eyes were a deep forest green, burning. Every stroke of his digit against my skin deepened the ache between my legs and my mouth parted in lust, my teeth coming down to bite on my lower lip. I watched him lick at his mouth, leaving a glimmer behind from the wet of his tongue. My panties were soaked, my lower stomach fluttering with need. He spread his large hand across my back, his palm burning into my skin. I felt delirious with desire, wanton. His hand slid to the side, teasing the skin of my ribs and then drifting higher, skimming the underside of my breast. I moaned, arching my back into his touch automatically. My breath was coming out in short pants, my eyes flicking between staring into his green orbs and the soft pink shape of his mouth. His thumb brushed against my nipple, sending a jolt of pleasure through me. I felt the vibrations of a groan in his chest. _

_I was on the brink of losing control, tangling my fingers in his thick, bronze hair and tugging his delectable mouth to mine, finally tasting him. I wanted him, I wanted him deep inside me, fucking me. I wanted to watch him throw back his head in ecstasy as he came, feel his tongue lapping against my heated core. _

_But I couldn't. Because he wasn't mine._

_I got up and fled. Running upstairs to one of the bedrooms, my heart pounding and my whole body burning, aching for his touch. My hands found purchase on a chest of drawers as I bent forwards breathing heavily. _

_The door opened behind me and I muttered fuck off, only to stop breathing as I heard it shut and the lock turn. It was him. Tension was crackling through the air and all I could hear was our heavy breathing. _

_I gripped the wood for dear life. _

_'I can't…' He groaned lowly, 'Fuck.' His deep, velvet voice wrapped around the word sinfully and I whimpered. He groaned again in response and my body shivered violently._

_'I can't… stay away.' He said, panting, his voice so thick with desire it sent a new surge of wetness to gather between my thighs. _

_I couldn't speak, I was electrified to the spot. _

_'Bella.' He murmured. I swallowed heavily. I didn't realise he knew my name._

_I heard him move and froze as I felt the heat of his body behind me, his breath cool as it washed against the feverish skin at the back of my neck. _

_My heart was slamming in my ears and I was acutely aware of my arousal, slick between my thighs. My breath was coming out in pants as I fought the urge to turn around, to touch him, to look at him. _

_'Don't.' I tried to sound authoritative, but it was practically a whimper. _

_'Do you have any idea what you do to me?' He sounded wrecked and I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped from my mouth. He smelt so good, honey and sweat, sweet but salty. I wanted to taste him. _

_He inhaled shakily behind me. 'I've been trying to…I shouldn't be in here.' He let out a shaky breath. 'I can't…I can't help it, I need to…fuck.' He stepped forward so he was standing directly behind me, his nose skimming across my neck. My head tilted back as a desperate moan fell from my lips, and he made a noise in the back of his throat. My body jolted in pleasure as I felt his large hands grip my hips, his touch felt like fire against my skin and it deepened the ache between my legs. He paused for a moment, I could hear him panting and the sound was driving me insane. His hold on my hips tightened as he stepped closer, pressing his thick length against my ass. I whimpered in pleasure. _

_He groaned lowly. 'Fuck.' His mouth was by my ear and I could feel his hot breath against the lobe._

_I moaned, gripping the chest harder, the wood digging into my palms roughly. _

_'I can't stop thinking about you.' He said huskily, his hands skimming up my side, sending a trail of fire across my skin. 'You're fucking everywhere. At school, here, in my dreams.' He groaned. 'I wake up in the middle of the night, and my cock is so fucking hard from dreaming about you. I dream about tasting your skin and staring into those big brown eyes as you wrap your lips around my cock. I dream about fucking you…I wonder how you sound when you cum. Do you dream about me Bella? Do you touch yourself and think about me inside of you, fucking you, making you scream my name.' _

_A jolt of white hot desire snapped down my spine and I groaned, arching my back as his large hand palmed my bare stomach. _

_'Y-yes.' I said between pants. 'Edward.'_

_He made a noise in the back of his throat and the sound made my lower stomach flip, 'Fuck. I've dreamt about you saying my name like that. I want to hear you scream it.' He slid his hand down my stomach as his mouth hovered by my ear, making my skin tingle with desire. I shivered uncontrollably. I wanted to hear him groan again, with the wet, slapping sounds of us fucking. _

_His hand moved down my body, slipping under my skirt and cupping my soaking sex. He hissed, rocking his hips into my ass. 'Fuck.' He was breathing heavily. 'Is this for me?' _

_I moaned, the apex of my thighs aching at his touch, I needed more. I needed him inside me. _

_'It's always for you.' I said huskily. Edward let out a deep groan, the heel of his hand pressing harder into me, right against my throbbing clit. _

_'I want to taste you. I want to fuck you.' He murmured. 'It's all I can fucking think about.'_

_His lips tasted the skin of my neck gently and he bit down slightly with his teeth, making me cry out. _

_I lost it, spinning around in his arms, my hand gripping his head and pulling his mouth to mine fiercely. He groaned low in his throat, his arms meeting behind my torso, pressing me into his hard body. _

_It was a clash of teeth and tongues. His taste exploded in my mouth as his tongue licked against mine and I whimpered, my fingers tangling in his silky hair. I needed more. _

_In a swift move I was picked up and sitting on the chest of drawers, his thick length pressing into where I was craving him, my nails scratching down his spine as our mouths clashed together. It was animalistic after that. Licking, biting, tearing off each other's clothes, hands reaching to touch every available bit of skin. Then we were naked and he was carrying me over to the bed, gripping my hips with his large hands and sliding his thick cock into me. _

_I came so hard that I saw stars, and then he made me cum again, his green eyes glinting, mouth open with pleasure as he fucked me. _

Just like that we were addicted.

Here in the dark he's not Edward and I'm not Bella. We're just bodies. Flesh and sinew and desire.

I pull out of the hold of the guy behind me, shooting him an apologetic look. He looks dismayed but shrugs at me.

I'm not the hottest girl here and he knows he can have his pick. The room is ripe for it. There's a desperation in the air, the desire to touch, to fuck, a will to forget about reality and just focus on pleasure.

That's why we come. That's why we're here.

I head upstairs, glancing back at Edward for a moment. He still looks furious. I smirk at him. I won't be alone for long.

I find an empty bedroom after trying two locked doors and one unlocked one, hurriedly shutting it again as soft light floods in on naked bodies twisting in the sheets.

I lock the door behind me. We have a knock. He can't be seen entering this room. He can't be seen with me.

Not just because of her, because of who he is, and who I am. But none of that matters once he enters the room. In here the only truths are the ones that spill from mouths open in pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4

**IIII**

He keeps me waiting a while and I sip at my whisky, settling on the bed, my hands already running across my tight stomach, my thighs slick with desire and anticipation.

I hear the knock and I have to force myself not to run to the door.

I calmly put my drink down and walk to the door, unlocking it.

He opens it and steps into the room, locking it behind him.

Immediately my body reacts to his presence, my nipples pebbling, breath catching in my throat.

Want is too basic a description for what I feel right now.

'Who was that?' He asks me, his tone low. He kicks his shoes off his feet.

'Who?' I reply innocently, fighting the urge to just tackle him to the door, feel his body against mine and succumb to the desire that threatens to turn my body into a furnace.

He beats me to it, pinning me to the door with his hard body. His nose skins down my neck. I'm assaulted by his musky smell, the feel of his warm breath on my flesh.

I'm a quivering mess already, his proximity sends me into a state of delirium dominated by one single thought, needing him to touch me.

'Don't play dumb with me Bella.' He practically purrs.

'Why does it matter?' I state breathlessly, my head knocking back into the door as he bites down on my shoulder hard, a shock of pleasure and pain shooting across my skin.

His chest rises and falls quickly as he tastes my skin, his hot tongue, licking over the bite wetly. He looks up at me, green orbs full of desire. The mark he left on me burns.

He doesn't say anything. He doesn't need to. He already said it with his teeth.

For a moment we stare at each other, emerald burning into brown. Then I take a step and press my mouth to his. He groans low in his throat, slamming me into the door with his body. His tongue licks at my bottom lip and I open my mouth, our tongues tangling together. I moan at the exquisite taste of him, angling my head to suck his tongue in my mouth.

He tastes like weed and beer and fucking Edward and I need more. I need all of him.

I feel a groan vibrate deep in his chest and wrap my fingers in his hair tightly, pulling, feeling the silky locks between my fingers, soft against my skin.

This. Him. It's like I've been waiting every second since we've been apart for his hands on me.

I reluctantly remove my fingers from his hair as he breaks the kiss to pull my top roughly over my head, revealing my bare breasts.

My nipples are puckered, pointing up towards him. He looks down at me, his eyes dark, groaning low in his throat, his burning palm slides up my stomach, cupping my heavy breast in his hand.

My hands press into his chest, feeling the smooth leather underneath my fingertips.

He looks fucking gorgeous in it, but I need him naked.

I unzip it quickly, placing a palm against his muscled chest. The heat of his body burns through the soft cotton of his T-shirt.

I move my hand to grip the leather collar of his jacket, the teeth cut into my hand as I pull him towards me, my mouth meeting his fiercely. I feel his lips curve up into a smirk before he kisses me back with the same intensity, flicking his tongue forcefully into my mouth. I moan and rip the jacket off him, forcing his hand to leave my skin. He let's me but when his arms are free from the material he grabs my arms, pinning them above my head as he angles his mouth against mine, biting my bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth.

I surrender, whimpering in pleasure. He pulls back, holding me against the door as his eyes slide down my body, lingering on my hard nipples. He growls softly, his dark eyes flicking up to meet my gaze.

He blinks, thick black lashes dipping over smouldering green irises so quickly it's almost unnoticeable.

I arch away from the wall to reach him and his grip on my wrists tightens as his lips descend on mine again. He steps forward so his muscled thigh slips between mine and I whimper as soft cotton brushes against my sensitive nipples.

He grinds his thigh between my legs making me moan into his mouth and then pulls back, breathing heavily.

'Who. Was. He?' He practically snarls, emerald eyes burning fiercely.

A frustrated noise tears it's way from my lips as I try to grind my aching centre against his thigh.

His eyes rake down my body again and he shivers.

'Tell me.' He growls, but its less forceful and I know he's losing the battle with himself to keep from touching me.

I whimper, arching my back away from the door as I try to reach his mouth, my tongue snaking out to lick at my lips.

He holds steadily but I can see in his eyes he's about to give in. I grind myself on his thigh again, moaning softly and he groans, his mouth opening slightly, his tongue running along his lower lip.

Then his lips curve up at the corners and he moves his leg from between mine. I whimper, my hips circling automatically as I seek out relief from the deep ache in the pit of my belly.

'You're so fucking hot like this…' He murmurs, gripping my wrists harder. He skims his nose down my cheek, ghosting his lips over mine.

'Tell me who he was, and I'll fuck you.' He says huskily, nipping at my ear. 'That's what you want isn't it? You want my cock inside you. Fucking you.'

A loud moan slips from between my lips and Edward groans into my ear. 'Fuck.'

I'm growing desperate now. My body is burning, and I feel like I can't breathe again, I need him to touch me, I need him to fuck me.

'I don't know who it was.' I say, breathing heavily. 'We were just dancing.'

'Dancing? Is that what you're calling it?' Edward growls.

'Please.' I whimper, 'Please, Edward.'

He's powerless when I beg.

His mouth meets mine immediately as he groans low in his throat, releasing my hands as his slide down my body, his thumbs finally brushing over my aching nipples.

My body shivers in ecstasy. More.

I wrap my arms around his neck tightly as his left hand runs down my side and hooks under my knee, wrapping my thigh around his waist.

He pushes his hips forward, the rock hard length of him pressing against my heated centre and I moan his name, my thigh clenching around his torso. He groans in response, rubbing himself against me. His hands grip my waist, lifting me up and I wrap the other leg around him.

He slams us into the door and we both moan. The rough material of his denim covered cock scratches at my soaked panties and I squeeze my thighs around him automatically.

'Edward.' I whimper into his mouth. I need him. I need him inside me, fucking me. I need it more than I need to breathe.

He answers with a soft groan, tugging at my bottom lip with his teeth.

He spins around, walking us to the bed and dropping me to the mattress. It squeaks softly in protest.

He kneels between my legs, looking down at me sinfully.

The light shines behind him making his eyes look an even deeper green and I shiver with need. He slides his burning hand up my stomach teasingly then flicks his thumb over each of my nipples, making my body jolt. I start to move up towards him but his hand wraps around my throat, not constricting me but holding me down.

His eyes darken as I whimper, my hands gripping the satin material of the bedspread underneath me. He's leaning over me, his other hand on the bed next to me for balance. I can taste his breath on mine and I need more.

I arch my back under him, trying to get out of his hold so I can take his lip between my teeth. I want his spit, his tongue.

I want him to claim me.

His eyes slide down my body and his tongue flicks out to wet his lips.

He's fucking beautiful. His lips are red and pouty from kissing me, his high cheekbones flushed with desire.

The T-shirt clings to the muscles in his chest and his arms. I want to rip it off him with my teeth. The thick bulge in his jeans teases me.

I whimper out loud and Edward smirks at me.

'What's the matter baby?' He teases, his eyes flashing.

He hasn't called me that before and a strange sensation curls beneath my ribs.

He strokes the column of my throat with his thumb and I bite my lip.

'Please.' I moan. He groans softly, shaking his head at me.

'You know what your fucking begging does to me.' He says huskily, bending down to my chest. I arch my back as I feel the flat of his wet tongue run over my nipple and whimper, my hand releasing satin to reach up and touch him.

He moves back from my touch, his hand tightening around my neck slightly and I let out a deep moan.

I feel trapped but I never want to be free.

He raises an eyebrow at me before chuckling lowly and the sound goes straight to my dripping centre. 'Do you like my hand wrapped around your throat?' He dips his head to my ear and flicks the lobe with his wet tongue. 'Do you want me to fuck you like this?'

An image of him leaning over me, fucking me as his hand constricts my throat flicks into my head and my eyes roll back as I cry out his name.

Yes.

He groans into my ear and my thighs clench together as fresh heat pools between my legs.

'Did he make you feel like this _Bella?' _My name rolls off his tongue seductively.

'N-no.' I object, straining my body towards him.

'No? Why not?' He growls, his eyes burning into mine.

'Fuck.' I whimper.

Edward leans down and licks at my mouth, tracing my lip with his tongue before running along the length of mine.

'Why. Not?' He murmurs against my mouth, his voice betraying his jealously.

'He wasn't... _oh_, you.' I cry out as he leaves my mouth to bite my neck, his tongue snaking along the column of my throat.

'Mmm.' He moans approvingly, 'Tell me you won't let anyone else fucking touch you.' He says lowly, pulling away from my neck to stare into my eyes.

I watch him for a moment. He doesn't want anyone else's hands on me, but her hands are always on him. I feel as though a band has tightened around my chest.

'Why do you care?' I say, arching an eyebrow.

The mark on my shoulder already gave me my answer but I want to hear him say it.

His green eyes glint. 'Because you're fucking mine.' He growls. He grips my throat tighter and I bite my lip to keep from moaning, my hips writhing in their desperation for release.

We stare at each other, his eyes burning into mine. He doesn't take his words back and I don't deny them.

'Show me.' I bait him, tilting my chin up.

He growls and bends down, capturing my mouth fiercely, his hand moving from my neck to tangle in my hair as he drops his body onto mine.

Ecstasy.

I wrap my legs around his waist, waves of heat rushing through my body as he pushes up my skirt. He spreads my legs wide and pulls me into him. I cry out as I feel him, thick and hard between my thighs, denim scratching my skin.

I angle my head, gripping his hair tightly as I seek out more of his taste. I suck his tongue and he lets out a deep groan into my mouth, bucking his hips into me as his body shudders.

He tears his mouth from mine to kiss my neck, licking and nipping the skin before making his way back up to bite my ear lobe.

I slide my hand under the back his T-Shirt, feeling his hot skin underneath my fingertips. He groans in my ear and sits up, tearing it off himself before bending back down and capturing my mouth.

He'll never be close enough. I will never get enough of this.

I moan deliriously at the feeling of his naked body over mine. My hands run down the smooth skin of his back, and I shiver at the feel of the tightly corded muscles underneath.

He rocks his hips into me, creating delicious friction against my clit, his tongue flicking against mine as his hands slide up my torso to grip my heavy breasts. His thumbs smooth over my aching nipples and I moan into his mouth.

He starts placing hot, open-mouthed kisses down my neck, continuing down my collar bone and over my breasts, avoiding my nipple.

I'm writhing under him, desperate to feel his tongue against my peaks.

He looks up at me, his green eyes burning into mine before he drops his head and swipes his tongue over my nipple in a circular motion.

I cry out, my back arching under him and he smirks up at me before wrapping his mouth around my peak and sucking.

I rock my hips up into his violently and he moans, the vibrations against my nipple making me shiver with pleasure.

He moves to the other breast, giving it equal attention and I slip my hand down his bare stomach, feeling the hard ridges of muscle contract under my touch.

I move lower and run my fingers across the V at the bottom of his hips. Edward groans, pulling away from my nipple to kiss me hotly.

I palm his cock, rubbing my hand gently over the strained material of his jeans.

He's so thick and hard, I can feel the heat of him even through his clothes.

Touching him sends a jolt of pleasure down my spine along with a rush of anticipation.

He groans into my mouth, bucking his cock into my hand.

I undo his jeans and he pulls back, kneeling between my legs again as he unzips his fly.

I watch him, panting. He smirks at me.

I bite my lip as he moves his jeans down, revealing his jet black boxers and the thick bulge of his arousal.

'Edward.' I moan, another rush of wetness gathering between my thighs.

I need him, right fucking now.

He groans low in his throat.

'Do you want my cock baby?' He asks me, his hands teasing the top of his boxers.

That word again.

I sit up and launch myself into his arms. He catches me, turning us around and sitting on his butt so I can straddle his hips.

I rock back and forth for a moment, my mouth falling open in pleasure as my clit rubs against his swollen length.

Edward shudders.

'Fuck.' He groans, emerald eyes hooded with desire. His hands go to the button of my skirt which he pulls apart roughly, the zipper following swiftly. He rips it up over my head so I'm sitting, straddling his lap in nothing but a red lacy thong.

He makes a noise in the back of his throat as he looks at me.

His hands go to my hips as I undulate on top of him, my head tilting back as more delicious friction rushes through my body.

I need more. I need him naked and inside of me.

Edward's hand snakes up my back and grips my thick hair, rocking himself up into me and groaning, 'Fuck you're so goddamn wet I can feel you...'

I pull out of his hold with a teasing smile, shifting off his body and pulling his jeans the rest of the way down his legs my eyes eagerly drinking in the sight of his muscled thighs.

I place a kiss teasingly on his inner thigh, tasting his skin with my tongue as my hand runs higher, palming the thick bulge in his boxers.

Mm yes.

He grits his teeth in pleasure, a hiss emerging from his teeth.

I crawl back up his body, straddling his hips.

He bites his lip, his eyes half closed with lust as he looks up at me.

I bend down to dip my tongue into his waiting mouth, sucking his lower lip in between mine. His hands run up my thighs, palms scorching my skin with need.

I'm overcome with the taste of him, the feel of him. His hands move up my stomach, thumbs stroking my skin, adding to the fire burning deep inside me.

He grips my hips and rocks his up into me, I whimper his name. He sits up suddenly and flips us over so I'm lying on my back underneath him.

A laugh bubbles in my chest and he smiles down at me, his thumb stroking my cheek.

'Beautiful.' He murmurs softly.

There's a fluttering sensation in my chest and he widens his eyes, the panic in them mirroring mine.

I hurriedly lean up to capture his lips, my tongue licking against his and flicking into his mouth. He groans lowly and I whimper as he nips at my bottom lip.

His hand slides down my stomach to cup my soaking sex and I shudder violently.

'Fuck.' Edward spits.

I whimper as his fingers brush against my clit, his digits slipping inside my panties. His eyes darken as he discovers how much I want him.

His body tenses as his long fingers enter me and he drops his head into my neck with a guttural groan.

'Oh fuck. I need to fuck you. I need to feel you.'

'Edward.' I cry as he curls his fingers inside of me, throwing my head back in pleasure.

He sits up and rips my underwear down my legs, throwing them to the side. I follow suit, tugging his boxers down his legs roughly, moaning at the sight of his beautiful thick cock bouncing against his stomach, a pearl of excitement resting on the tip.

I shiver with pure need, gripping his hard length in my hand.

He grabs the back of my head, pulling me to him and kissing me desperately.

I fall back to the bed with him on top of me and he grips my thigh with his left hand, his right tangling into my hair as he licks at my tongue, sucking it into his mouth.

I stroke him a few times with my hand, my fingers barely meeting as I grip him in my fist tightly.

His skin is silky and soft in my palm and he's so heavy and hot.

I groan as he tears my hand away, nestling his thick cock between my legs.

We both make sounds of pure desire and I arch my back as he rubs himself between my thighs.

Yes. Fuck.

'Ugh Bella, tell me to...fuck...stop, we need a condom.' He growls out, his neck straining as he rubs himself in my dripping arousal.

A whimper tears from my throat at the thought of him entering me bare, feeling his hot skin inside of me with nothing between us.

'Oh...fuck.' He groans as the tip of him dips inside me, his swollen head pushing into my wet, aching entre.

'_Edward_.' I cry out, my hand gripping his ass.

'Fuck...Bella, I _can't_.' He pleads huskily, a groan slipping from his lips.

'Have...you...ever..oh fuck.' I gasp as he slips further inside of me, stretching me wide.

He groans, his head dropping to my neck, 'Never.'

'Edward,' I pant, 'I need...'

'Fuck. You want this?' He growls, pulling his head back to look into my eyes.

The expression on his face is feral, pure animalistic lust etched in his features.

'Yes.' I moan, shifting my hips so he slides deeper inside me.

A guttural groan tears from his throat, 'Fuck.'

I need to feel him.

I settle for looking at him under my eyelashes, biting my lip.

Edward's eyes widen and he groans. 'Fuck...so goddamn...wet and tight...fuck..._Bella_.'

'Edward.' I pant, ''Fuck me, Edward. Please, fuck me.'

With a deep groan he plunges into me, inch by delicious inch, stretching me, filling me.

Oh my fucking god.

'Oh fuck yeah.' He hisses, his eyes closing as he throws his head back.

I can feel _all_ of him. Every fucking ridge…every inch, thick and hard against my walls.

He moves slightly and pleasure shoots through me, making my eyes roll back into my head. Edward makes a noise low in his throat.

Euphoria. I'm an addict and I'll never get enough.

'Oh fuck, you feel so good, shit.' Edward pants into my neck. 'Fuck. Ugh I missed you.'

_I missed you._

I grip him tighter. He's not close enough and I need him to fucking _move_.

'Please.' I cry out. 'Edward.'

He pulls his hips back and rocks them into me, sending another jolt of pleasure to rush through my body as he groans. His mouth meets mine in a clash of teeth and wet. My nails rake down his back and he growls, the slick muscle of his tongue wrapping with mine as he starts fucking me. White hot pleasure licks down my spine.

I cry out as he thrusts harder, the tip of him grazing against the deepest part of me.

He tears his mouth from mine, both of us lost for breath and buries his face in my neck, breathing hard as he thrusts deep inside of me.

'More.' I cry out, my hand gripping his tightly muscled ass as it clenches with each drive of his hips. He shifts his hips and then his pelvis is rubbing deliciously over my clit and I lose the capacity to speak, nothing but moans and pants escaping my parted lips.

It feels so good like this. Knowing there's nothing between us. Knowing he hasn't done this with her.

'God Bella you feel so fucking good.' Edward groans gutturally.

He's grunting into my neck and he sounds so fucking hot that I already feel myself tightening around him.

I'm making inhuman sounds, lost in the feel of him as he fucks me relentlessly.

Our bodies slide against each other as a sheen of sweat covers our skin.

I'm meeting him for every thrust, fitting together perfectly.

This is our language, the way we speak to each other.

I'm fluent in his body, his taste.

I start kissing his neck, intending to leave soft and wet imprints with my mouth, but then suddenly I'm biting down, hard.

I want to leave a mark. My mark.

He swears loudly, his body shuddering and pulls back to meet my eyes.

His are half closed with pleasure but the look in them sends a shiver down my spine.

He slows down, gripping my hip in his large hand. His other hand slides under my back, lifting me up slightly from the bed and I can't breathe because he's so thick like this.

The tip of him is dragging against that place deep inside of me that makes my toes curl and my nails clench into his skin.

As his deep green eyes burn into mine I feel my body tremble.

'I'm- I start to say, then stop myself. I don't need to say the words, he can feel it.

He smirks sinfully at me. 'You're what?' He asks teasingly, circling his hips. I moan and he shivers. 'Are you going to cum all over my fucking cock?' His voice is low and gravelly and I whimper, arching my back. 'Is that what you were gonna say baby?' He presses, licking his lips.

I nod and he shakes his head slightly, his head dipping to lick my nipple teasingly.

'Who do you belong to?' He commands, nipping at my sensitive flesh.

I grit my teeth as he slows to a torturous pace. I'm right on the edge.

'Fuck.' I whimper. 'Please.'

He groans softly, his hand slipping to my thighs and opening my legs wider.

My eyes roll back into my head as he slides deeper inside.

'Yes.' He hisses softly, 'Fuck. Bella I swear to god, answer me and I'll make you cum so hard.'

Every slow rock of his hips takes me closer and closer to the precipice, my toes are curled, my breath coming out in quick pants and moans.

He slows down his hips even more and my body shakes in frustration.

He licks his lips, his eyes almost black as he stares down at me through thick lashes.

'Who. Do. You. Belong. To?' He purrs, punctuating each word with a slow thrust, I whimper at feel of his thick cock so deep inside of me.

I'm trembling, I can't breathe.

I don't want to say it. It's not fair.

He stops moving and holds himself still, looking down at me sinfully, his tongue wetting his bottom lip.

I shift my hips desperately. This feels like torture. I need him to move.

I need him to fuck me.

His eyes flash as he stares down at me.

He won't give it to me until I say it.

Fuck.

I'm his, but he's not mine. He will never be mine – but I can't hold out any longer.

'You.' I spit out, gasping. 'Fuck, Edward, please.'

He let's out a guttural groan, drawing his hips back and sliding back in hard.

The pace he sets is brutal. I'm biting back screams and he can tell because he's got that arrogant look in his eye.

I clench down on him and he loses focus, eyes rolling back into his head as he groans.

The loud, wet smack of our bodies coming together fills the room and my body feels like it's going to explode.

'Oh yes.' I cry out as he starts grinding his hips right against that magic spot. 'Fuck. Right there. Fuck.'

My head is spinning, I can't breathe, I'm so close. I can feel it building in my lower stomach, my abs tensing, legs shaking.

'Right there?' Edward growls. 'Fuck Bella, I can feel you squeezing my cock, I want you to cover me in your fucking cum.'

I grit my teeth, a whine tearing from my throat.

'Edward.' I moan.

'That's it, beautiful girl.' He murmurs huskily.

He's ruined me. For anyone. Forever.

My nails scratch down his back and he groans lowly, his eyes locking with mine.

I start to close my eyes and Edward shakes his head, gripping my jaw.

'I want to watch you cum.' He purrs, licking his lips.

I arch my back at his words, forcing my gaze to stay on his.

I stare into the deep green of his eyes and suddenly I'm right fucking there.

His hand clamps down on my mouth just in time as I throw back my head and scream.

Waves and waves of ecstasy wash over me, spreading to my toes and fingertips as my body convulses, all the while my eyes stay locked with his.

He groans as my body stops shaking and bends down to kiss me fiercely, his teeth biting at my lips.

I wrap my legs around his waist tightly, locking my ankles together. I hiss as he hits my cervix and he adjusts his thrusts to be slightly shallower and faster.

'Ohh fuck.' I cry out.

Edward's groaning loudly and I know he's close.

I want to ride him. I want to look down at him as he reaches his peak.

'Fuck. I want…on top.' I manage to say between moans.

Edward's eyes glint and he slides his hands under my back, lifting my body up as he sits back on his knees.

The position feels incredible and he groans in my ear as he grabs my ass, rocking into me, his mouth all over my bouncing breasts.

I lose myself in the sensation for a while but then I push at his chest and he twists his body, falling back with me on top of him.

I cry out as I sink further down on his cock.

He looks up at me, his eyes hooded with pleasure as I start lifting myself and slamming back down, whimpers of pleasure tearing from my throat.

'Fuck yeah.' He growls, licking his lips, his eyes almost black. 'Bounce on my fucking cock.'

He grips my hips and starts driving his hips up hard into me and I have to put my fist in my mouth to stop from screaming in pleasure because it feels fucking incredible.

His fingers dig into my skin, his green eyes never moving from mine as he pistons up into me.

His mouth opens in pleasure, deep groans falling from his lips.

I watch him greedily, pleasure building through my body with every thrust.

This is everything. He's everything.

'Fucking. Yes. Feel. Amazing.' Edward spits between thrusts. I start slamming my ass down as he drives up and I bite back a shriek as he starts hitting that spot again, his pelvis rubbing against my throbbing clit at the same time.

His eyes roll back in his head as I clench down on him and I feel his body start shaking.

He's so close.

'Bella…' he pants, his emerald eyes half shielded by lids heavy with pleasure.

Satisfaction rushes through me that he's saying my name.

He reaches up to kiss me but it's gentle and deep and so hot that I feel like my body is burning.

I grip his hair tightly in my hand and pull his mouth to mine harder, licking my tongue against his.

I pull back and bite at his ear lobe.

'I want to feel you cum inside me.' I moan into his ear. 'Edward, please,'

'Oh fuck.' He groans gutturally, I can feel his desperation. His hands squeeze my hips as he fucks me faster. 'You want my cum baby?'

'Edward.' I cry out. I'm on the edge too, I can feel it, building in between my legs. 'Yes. Fuck.'

'Fuck!' He growls, his eyes rolling back into his head. 'Bella!'

His hands tighten on my hips, his body shaking and I bend down and kiss him, swallowing his cries of pleasure.

I feel him throb a few times and then release inside of me in hot streams.

I throw my head back in ecstasy, biting my hand as to stay quiet I fall over the edge.

I collapse on top of him, my breath coming out in quick pants. I can feel the thundering rhythm of his heart where my ear rests against his chest.

This is normally the part where I move but…I don't want to.

I lift my head and meet soft emerald eyes.

He stares at me for a a second but the intensity in his eyes scares me so I drop my head back down to his chest.

His arms wrap around me gently, his hand gently rubbing up my back.

We don't cuddle…but, this feels too good to stop. His arms tighten around me and I relax further into him, burying my face in his neck and breathing him in.

Bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

When I open my eyes a warm arm is wrapped around my stomach and a body lays behind mine.

I frown, puzzled.

The room is lit with a pale glow, shadows making sharp shapes across the walls and the ceiling.

It's quiet.

Still.

It takes me a second to recognise my surroundings and when I do my frown deepens.

The hum from the party is still present downstairs, like a buzzing in my ear, undercutting the serenity of the space.

My eyes adjust to the light of the room slowly, my surroundings morphing into sharper structures at the same time as my mind.

I make a small sound of surprise as I wake up enough to recognise that the body behind mine is Edward.

We're sleeping?

They say you don't register noise until it's gone.

I tense.

The slow, steady breathing behind me is no longer steady or slow.

'What's wrong?' His voice murmurs softly into my ear.

It's heavy with sleep, huskier than usual.

I open my mouth but struggle to speak because this is new territory and I don't know the language here.

He sighs softly at my silence and his hand trails up my stomach, between the valley of my breasts to cup my jaw.

Automatically my pulse quickens in my ears, blood rushing in my ears.

I shiver at the feel of his hot skin against mine, his hand on my body awakening that deep, burning desire to feel him, have him.

We're still naked, our legs tangled together.

He gently turns my jaw to face him, leaning up on one arm so his head looms slightly over mine.

'Bella.' He says softly.

I can make out his face in the low light but his features feel softer, more familiar.

He's fucking beautiful. I've never had a chance to look at him in this proximity before, he doesn't stay still when he fucks.

But he's not fucking, he's just…there. Looking at me.

I feel like a deer staring into the barrel of a gun.

I don't know how to hide like this.

His thumb gently rubs across my cheek.

'Talk to me.' He breathes.

'I don't know how.' It comes out of my mouth before I can stop it.

He answers with a sigh and his hold on my jaw loosens.

I twist in his arms to face him fully and he bites his lip as his eyes flick down to my bare chest.

I feel him swell against my thigh and my nipples pebble, an ache forming in the pit of my belly.

How does he do this to me?

'Why didn't you wake me up?' I ask him, trying to ignore the way the green of his eyes lures me in.

He's looking so intently into my eyes. I feel so _naked._

I'm scared of his answer. I don't know what I want him to say.

He swallows. 'I…I don't know.'

I shift, hissing slightly at the burn in my shoulder. My hand presses against it gently.

He broke the skin.

My eyes raise to his accusingly and I don't miss the pure satisfaction resting in his expression as he beholds his mark on me.

'Did you have to bite me so hard?' I question, smoothing my thumb over the skin.

Edward nudges my hand out the way placing a soft kiss against the mark.

'Yes.' He states, emerald staring me down as his tongue snakes out and licks the bite.

The moan that emerges from my throat sounds like the desperate cry of an animal as it flees it's predator.

But if I'm prey, I'm willing.

'Why.' It's not a question anymore.

He searches my eyes and sighs softly. 'Bella I-'

I slap my hand over his mouth, the rest of his words disappearing into nothing.

He furrows his eyebrows at me.

I don't know what he wanted to say but it's still better left unsaid.

'I should go.' I say quickly.

His green eyes flash and he pulls my hand away from his mouth, gripping my wrist tightly in his hand.

I shiver at the forceful action. For a second we stare at each other, breath quickening, pulse like thunder within my ears.

I can feel the wet residue of him between my legs and the thought makes my core clench.

This level of desire is unnatural. He shouldn't be able to do this to me.

But he does.

His green eyes drop to my mouth, flickering with emerald fire.

'I'm not done with you yet.' He murmurs, his grip on my wrist loosening as his hand slides up my arm and down my torso. I gasp as he reaches the apex of my thighs, coating his fingers in his release.

Edward's eyes flick down my body to my thighs, nudging them open with his knuckles.

He makes a sound in the back of his throat.

I whimper as his thumb dips inside of me, my body trembling.

A smirk crosses his lips as his dark eyes meet mine. 'Hmm.'

'What?' I raise an eyebrow, my eyes dropping to his perfectly formed mouth as his tongue swipes his bottom lip wetly.

He swivels his thumb, his index finger tapping my clit.

An incoherent noise leaves my throat, a sharp sting as my teeth sink into my lower lip.

'You look so fucking hot with me dripping down your thighs.' He murmurs, his head dipping to mine, hot lips pressing to the corner of my mouth.

'Fuck.' I breathe my head tilting back as wet kisses meet my jaw.

My hands curl into his thick hair, tugging tightly as his thumb is replaced by his fingers.

He fucks me with his hand across my mouth, his palm swallowing my screams of ecstasy.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

It's been 6 weeks.

3 parties. 3 absences.

I spend a lot of time wondering why he hasn't come.

Guilt?

No.

Because as I look across the cafeteria to where she's sitting, wearing him like a designer jacket…his eyes meet mine briefly, a soft smirk playing at his lips before he looks away.

Busy?

It's possible. Edward is everyone's golden boy. Perfect grades, perfect parents, perfect girlfriend, perfect face.

Perfect, perfect, perfect.

But he doesn't have to try very hard to achieve it either so wrong again.

Why hasn't he come?

The chatter of the hundreds of students rings in my ears.

I pretend to listen to Alice as she launches into a rant about one of our teachers, nodding and humming where I'm supposed to.

_Life tastes empty._


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

When I walk into biology a few days later I'm greeted with a piece of paper being thrust into my face.

**BELLA SWAN. AP BIOLOGY. G.07**

I stare at the fat, pink hand of the teacher as it wraps around my new fate.

My eyes flick to the left, finding Rose and Emmett who offer me confused expressions.

Typical.

The hallway is silent and my feet make a sharp clacking sound across the floor as I head to the lower level, a slow clap, because I'm not rushing.

I enter the room, my body tensing automatically as loud chatter descends into silence.

An undercurrent of something else courses through my veins and I shiver, heat rushing down my spine and goosebumps spreading across my skin.

I know what it means.

He's here.

I stick my chin up, refusing to meet the stares and settle for raising an eyebrow at my new teacher.

She's a tiny woman with oversized breasts and a gap between her teeth.

The thought occurs to me that she's probably the source of a lot of student-teacher fantasies.

She vocalises her confusion at my presence and the classes curiosity is palpable.

I hold up my note wordlessly and hand it to her.

She introduces herself as Ms. Taylor. 'Go have a seat Bella.'

When I turn to face the room I'm already prepared for the sight of him.

I'm decidedly not prepared for the fact that the only available seat is beside him, right at the back.

His green eyes blaze, his face stony as I walk down the aisle.

He's in his fucking varsity jacket.

He represents everything I hate.

I want him so badly I can barely breathe.

My knees weaken as my eyes map over his familiar features, drinking in the sharp angle of his jaw, the pink shape of his mouth.

He averts his gaze from mine to stare at his books.

A test in self-control.

Unwanted.

Dangerous.

I can already feel the tension building between my legs.

As I sit beside him, I inhale, my lower stomach coiling tightly as I breathe in his musky scent.

There's a flood of desire between my legs.

My breathing picks up automatically and he tenses next to me, his hands creating fists where they rest on maple wood.

Every breath is saturated with him. I can practically taste him on my tongue.

Class begins.

Torture.

There's no other way to describe this ordeal.

I'm trying not to look at him, my eyes staring fixed on the projector in front of us.

The Kreb's Cycle.

His pen scratches against the paper.

Adenosine Triphosphate.

His leg is bouncing in the seat.

My eyes drift to stare at his large hand as it grips the pen, his long fingers, gentle as they meet around plastic.

My breath catches in my throat as my mind replays the feel of those warm fingers on my skin.

Running up my thighs.

Opening my legs.

Parting my slick skin.

Sliding inside of me.

Filling me.

Fucking me.

A breathy sigh falls from my mouth and I swallow heavily.

I hear his sharp intake of breath. Edward shifts in his seat, his leg knocking mine accidentally. Rough denim scratches my bare thigh for a moment. He moves it away as though it burned him.

It burns me.

My skin tingles in anticipation. My body expecting his touch.

But I won't get it.

Not here.

I let out a shaky breath.

His presence like this is intoxicating.

He's so close I can almost feel him against me.

I want to keep my eyes forward.

I'm trying not to look.

I give in anyway, drinking the sight of him in.

Dark denim, tight enough to show me the long, thick bulge of his arousal, straining against the denim in his jeans.

I whimper under my breath and he shifts in his seat.

My eyes drift higher.

The planes of his chest stick out from the grey T-shirt he's wearing under his jacket, hinting at the muscle that sits underneath.

I know it's there.

I know what he looks like naked, glistening with sweat, his cock thick and swollen against his stomach.

Fuck.

I stop writing, my pen clattering to the page as my mind replays him standing in front of me, green eyes dark as I kneel before him. The deep groans he makes when I suck his cock.

Tangling his hand in my hair, tugging me upwards, his tongue licking at mine.

My hand grips the table, my knuckles turning white.

His head between my legs, his hot wet tongue licking at my dripping centre. My hands sliding in his thick hair, pulling him closer.

My panties are drenched. My whole body aches for his touch.

I close my eyes briefly, willing myself to stop panting.

I open them, staring straight forward with difficulty.

_Facilitated Diffusion_.

I bite my lip hard, then pick up my pen and write it down.

I can hear his heavy breathing next to me.

Fuck.

I remove my jacket.

I'm so hot.

Too hot.

I want him.

I feel my nipples tighten, straining against the cotton of my T-Shirt.

A bad day to go bra-less.

I hear Edward groan and I glance at him in the corner of my eye.

My mouth falls open, my pen dropping and rolling off the desk when I register his expression.

His eyes are practically black, lids heavy. His mouth sits slightly parted, his tongue visible in between his lips and now I'm staring at the glimmer of spit across his bottom lip and I can't breathe.

I want to lick it off.

He watches my mouth and I lick my lips automatically.

His eyes flick up to mine, full of fire.

I know that look. I know he's thinking about me.

Thinking about fucking me.

We stare at each other. I'm panting again and so is he, his chest rising and falling rapidly. My hands form fists at my sides because I need to touch him. I need him to touch me.

His eyes drop to my tight nipples and a barely audible groan slips out of his mouth.

Someone laughs at the front of the class.

The spell is broken.

We're at school.

We're in a class full of people.

We can't.

Edward turns his head from mine, forcing his eyes down at his page.

I breathe out slowly, willing myself to calm down.

I go to grab my pen and realise with a sinking feeling it's now on the floor.

I slowly get out of my seat and drop to my knees to grab it.

It's slightly under the table and without thinking I touch Edward's leg for stability as I reach for it.

His whole body tenses, making me jump.

I look up at him.

He's staring down at me, his mouth agape, eyes heavily hooded.

Fuck.

My eyes drop down to his lap and I shiver as I see him twitch in his jeans.

God he's so thick. I stare at the outline of him, breathing heavily.

I want to touch him.

More heat builds between my legs and my teeth bite down on my lip hard.

Edward's hand twitches and I wonder if he's tempted to press my face against the seam of his jeans, tangle his hand in my hair.

My hand slides higher and the look he gives me is pure sin.

I wonder if he's thinking about me unzipping them, pulling out his big cock and taking it into my hot wet mouth.

Right here.

I lick my lips, my hand inching towards the bulge.

As if he can read my mind his eyes close slightly and a quiet groan slips from his lips.

'Bella?' I hear.

I remove my hand and stand up hurriedly, narrowly missing hitting my head on the desk.

A few people are turned around, looking at me.

Edward is staring at his open book, his face hidden by the arm he's resting on.

'Dropped my pen.' I answer Ms. Taylor, offering her a shrug as I hold up the plastic.

She smiles and nods and I get back in my seat.

The class continues. I'm forgotten.

My whole body burns, like there's fire licking at my skin.

His tongue would quench the flames, but I can't have it.

My heart is hammering in my ears, drowning out Ms. Taylor's in-depth examination of the cell process.

I look back to Edward and he meets my gaze for a moment before moving his hands to his thighs, fists clenching.

What exists between us shouldn't touch the light of day like this.

Our worlds don't normally collide at school. The game here was one of watching.

Like meteors that crack against each other in the expanse of space, this collision is silent but catastrophic.

His proximity right now is dangerous, for both of us.

Close enough to taste.

And it's been so long since I've tasted him.

He shifts in his seat and I shiver.

I want to feel his naked skin against mine, his large hands all over my body.

I want him to fuck me on this desk. Plunge his thick cock into me while I taste his wet tongue.

My thumb touches my bottom lip as I imagine his mouth on mine, sucking my lip into his hot mouth while he slides inside of me, spreading me wide.

My tongue tastes my thumb, licking the digit the way I want to be licking his tongue.

I hear Edward groan next to me, his hand moving to grip the desk, knuckles white, his pen abandoned on the counter-top.

Watching him struggle only makes me want it more.

Knowing how much we're both fighting.

Desperate to taste.

Desperate to fuck.

I want him inside of me.

I want to feel his cock, heavy and hard at the entrance of my legs, pressing into me, fucking me, I want him to cum inside me.

His hand slides up his leg and my breath catches in my chest as he palms his cock, smoothing his hand over himself.

My eyes flick up to his face.

Fuck.

His eyes dance with fire, lids heavy, the deep black of his thick lashes partially obscuring the darkening green underneath.

I shift in my seat as the ache between my legs reaches a new intensity and I bite my pen, forcing my eyes forwards.

I don't think I can stay here much longer. It makes a bad first impression…but I don't know if I can control myself.

If I touch him, like I want to. If I feel his hands on me. I won't be able to stop.

Expulsion for indecent exposure in class. The thought is amusing.

Golden boy might feel differently of course.

I shift in my seat again, shivering at the feel of the hard wood against the heated skin of my bare thighs. I spread my legs a little, trying to alleviate the tightness in the pit of my belly.

My hand drifts up my inner thigh.

My clit throbs between my legs.

I just want to…

His hand twitches and my eyes lock with his.

Need.

Despair.

His eyes drop to where my hand sits on my inner thigh.

So close to where I'm aching.

Edward's mouth opens slightly as he shifts in his seat.

It would be easy to resent him for the way he makes me feel.

How just sitting next to him can make me wetter than any other man has done even when he's touched me.

But I don't.

Edward licks his cherry lips, long fingers tearing through his bronze hair.

It looks wild, unhinged.

'Do it.' He mouths.

My hand drifts the last few inches so my fingers brush against my clit.

A jolt of pleasure rushes through my lower stomach.

My breath catches in my throat.

Fuck.

My underwear are soaked.

I need more.

I need him.

He breathes in shakily.

We're at breaking point.

The urge to touch.

Taste.

Feel.

Taking over that part of the brain that rationalises good from bad.

We're addicts and temptation is within reach, tantalisingly close.

Every breath I take feels heavy, thick. I'm acutely aware of the distance of his body.

The air between us sizzles.

His tongue flicks wetly against his bottom lip as he watches my mouth.

I'm jealous of his lip.

I want the feel of his tongue.

Slightly rough, and wet, gliding over my skin.

I want his taste in my mouth.

A whimper tears from my lips, barely louder than a breath.

He hears it, his mouth opening slightly as his body shudders minutely.

'Fuck.' He breathes softly.

His hand moves between us, coming to rest on my thigh.

Oh god.

My eyes roll back into my head at the feel of his heated palm on my bare flesh.

My skin erupts into goosebumps, a trail of heat rising up my thigh and settling between my legs.

I remove my hand from between my legs to clutch the desk tightly, forcing myself to stay quiet.

Forcing myself not to beg for more.

His thumb strokes at the skin on my inner thigh and I feel a new flood of wet gather at the apex of my legs.

I keep my eyes locked with his and his tongue curls at the side of his mouth as he squeezes my thigh.

Fuck.

A flicker of movement drops my gaze and I watch with heavy eyes as his other hand rubs over his thick cock.

I bite my lip to keep the moan back that his actions inspire.

We're both panting now and my teeth are so deeply embedded in my bottom lip I can taste blood.

He's fucking delicious.

His hand moves slightly higher and my breathing hitches.

Fuck.

Someone coughs. It's like a splash of cold water.

We can't do this.

I scan the class in front of us. Two of his friends, two of hers. Some people who know me, all of them know him.

It's only been 20 minutes.

But I can't be here anymore.

I grab Edward's hand, fighting back a groan as I feel his skin against my palm. His eyes flash with hunger and then confusion as I remove his hand from my leg.

I make a worried expression and raise my hand. 'Ms. Taylor.' I state in a shaky voice. 'I don't feel well all of a sudden, can I please go to the nurse?'

She studies me, concern flickering across her features.

A flash of amusement crosses me when I consider that I probably do look unwell, with my flushed skin and heavy eyes, breathing unevenly like this.

'Sure Bella.'

Thank god.

'Edward, you go with her and make sure she's okay.'

Wait. What?

He makes a sound in the back of his throat before clearing it. 'Yeah no problem Ms. T.' He says smoothly.

I stand up, throwing my pen and book into my bag.

We walk out of the door and start heading down the corridor.

It's deserted, everyone is in class.

We're alone with each other.

His pinky brushes mine and I shudder, fighting the urge to grab him and pull him against me.

It would be so easy.

Go into a room or a cupboard together.

Rip each other's clothes of and fuck.

Shit.

I need to get away from him.

We can't do this here. Not at school.

I see the sign for the girl's toilet and duck inside, abandoning him and rushing to the sink.

Safety.

I stare at myself in the mirror.

My cheeks are tinged pink, lips pouty, desire dancing in my eyes.

The door opens and I meet Edward's gaze in the mirror.

No.

My eyes trail down his solid body, lingering on the planes of his chest, his corded arms, muscled thighs.

Fuck.

He glances at the stalls and then raises his eyebrows at me.

They're empty.

I turn to him and my breath catches in my throat because there's no stopping now.

Not now we're alone.

He stalks towards me and I shiver.

My heart is hammering in my chest, my skin tingling. My nipples pebble, arching towards him.

I'm desperate for him to touch me.

'Anyone could walk in.' I say breathily.

I'm so wet I can feel it down my thighs.

'I know.' Edward growls.

His emerald eyes burn into mine.

'Fuck it.' I breathe.

I step towards him.

Suddenly there's the sound of voices outside the door.

We exchange a panicked glance.

I grab his hand quickly, pulling him into one of the stalls with me and locking the door.

I throw my bag on the closed toilet seat and step towards the door.

I peek through the gap as two juniors walk in laughing and gossiping.

They stand by the sinks, one girl jumping up to sit there as they talk.

They clearly don't need the actual toilet and I breathe a sigh of relief.

It would be weird to stand here with him and hear someone pee.

My breath catches in my throat as he steps up behind me, pressing his hard, warm chest into my back.

Oh god.

Fuck.

He feels so good.

He can't do this.

Not while they're here.

I bite my lip hard to keep from moaning.

Edward's mouth brushes my ear as his hands grip my hips.

'I need you.' He breathes, pressing forward so he's nestled between my ass cheeks. 'I need to fuck you.'

I arch my back into him, my head falling back into his shoulder.

This is so wrong.

We shouldn't do this.

But…I want to.

So badly.

Fuck.

He's so thick and hard. I can feel the heat of him through his jeans.

I bite my lip hard to stay quiet.

Edward's hand slides from my hip to my palm my stomach, leaving burning in its wake.

My eyes roll back into my head.

The girls are still talking and I struggle to hold back a moan as his large hand slides lower and cups my sex through my skirt as he presses his cock harder against my ass.

A small whimper falls from my throat and my eyes look up nervously at the gap between the door.

The girls don't notice.

This is giving me flashbacks to the first time we fucked.

Him standing behind me like this, both of us delirious with desire.

'Shh.' Edward purrs in my ear, his hand slipping under my skirt and tugging my thong down slowly from the outside edges.

Goosebumps rise down the back of my neck and I take a shaky breath.

His other hand joins in, gently sliding the soaking material down my thighs.

'Take them off and give them to me.' He breathes, his hot tongue gently licking against the shell of my ear.

I sag against him at his words and then comply, bending down and sticking my ass into his hard cock, rubbing against it on purpose as I pull the thong down my legs, stepping out of one leg carefully, then the other.

My boots make a small sound on the floor and my eyes stay on the girls nervously.

No reaction. Good.

I stand back up slowly, biting back a moan as one of his hands slides under my T-shirt and up my stomach to palm my bare breast, his thumb brushing my swollen nipple.

He groans quietly into my ear, 'Good girl.' He murmurs.

I whimper, just as the girl's outside burst into loud giggles.

His hand grabs mine, taking the soaking panties from me.

Edward groans in my ear, a desperate, low sound and I feel him swell against my ass.

'Mmm, you're fucking dripping for me aren't you beautiful.' He says under his breath, his voice low and grating with need.

I nod against him and he groans again, his left hand holding me to him tightly as his right runs up my inner thighs, his fingers sliding against my wet skin.

'Fuck.' Edward growls quietly, holding me against him harder as he grinds himself against my ass.

I can't breathe. I can't move.

I need him right fucking now. I need him inside me, fucking me, filling me with his thick cock.

I move my hands behind me, brushing over the indents of his abs and then lower, palming his large denim clad erection.

He bucks into my hand.

'Come on we better get back.' One of the girl says, interrupting her friend's rant.

'Ugh fine.' The other one replies.

I watch with bated breath as they walk towards the door.

There's the sound of it shutting and then I'm being spun around and pressed into the hard door and Edward's mouth is all over me.

The musky taste of him fills my mouth and my body shudders violently, craving more.

'Fuck. Need to be inside you.' He groans between deep kisses, his tongue wrapping around mine.

My hands are scrabbling at his jeans and belt. His mouth moves to my neck, licking and sucking my skin.

I manage to undo the belt and pry it lose, my fingers already undoing the button of his jeans.

He grips my right breast in his hand, his thumb rubbing deliciously over my nipple before he tugs the material of my top down and takes it into his hot mouth.

'Edward.' I moan, undoing the zipper of his jeans. His cock bulges out of grey boxers and I shiver in pure desire.

He sucks hard at my aching nipple and I whimper, tugging his jeans down roughly with his boxers so his beautiful thick cock springs out.

I moan in excitement as I look at it, all pink and swollen, moisture beading at the tip.

Edward's mouth moves to my other nipple and he groans as I grip him in my hand.

Fuck.

He's so heavy and hot in my palm, my fingers barely meeting as they wrap around him. I need him inside of me right fucking now.

'Edward.' I plead, my fingers gripping his hair and pulling his mouth to mine.

It's a sinful kiss, hot and wet.

I want his taste in my mouth.

I lick at his tongue eagerly and he groans low in his throat, his hands gripping my hips and lifting me up against the door.

I hold onto his shoulders, gripping him with my left thigh as one of his hands tugs my skirt up around my waist and the other grips his cock.

I feel the thick head of him press against my soaking sex and then he plunges deep inside of me.

'Oh fuck.' I spit, my head slamming back into the door so hard I'm sure I'll have a lump for days.

The feel of his hot, hard skin so deep inside of me sends so much pleasure tearing through my body that I can barely breathe.

Edward groans low in his throat.

He wraps his fist around my hair tightly, tilting my head back and then slowly pulls out before driving back in again.

The intense pleasure I feel from the action is so mind-blowing I have to bite my own fist to stop from crying out.

'Mmm.' He growls, his other hand letting go of my hip and gripping the top of the stall as he slams into me harder.

I shiver around him, feeling myself clench at the feel of his thick length so deep inside of me.

His eyes roll back into his head.

'Fuck Bella.' He groans, 'How do you feel so…fuck…so fucking good.'

My leg tightens around his body, pulling him impossibly close as my hands slide under his T-shirt, the muscles in his back tensing under my fingers as he fucks me.

I grab his head and pull his lips to mine greedily, taking his tongue into my mouth.

He shudders.

'Ugh, I need…fuck.' I gasp.

Edward's hand leaves my hair to grip my hand and he lifts it above my head so I can grip the top of the stall.

'Hold.._fuck_…on.' Edward groans, throwing his head back.

I grab it tightly and hold myself in place as he starts fucking me harder.

'Oh fuck.' I gasp.

'Yes.' Edward hisses. 'Shit, you're so fucking wet baby. All over my fucking, _ugh_.'

The door to the stall is creaking and the room is filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and the sharp, wet slaps of fucking.

If anyone walks in, they'll hear us.

The thought should scare me, but I don't care.

Let them.

I'm lost in my own desire and I won't stop for anything.

My eyes meet Edward's. He's staring at me under his lashes, mouth open in pleasure.

Fuck.

He's so thick inside of me, each stroke sending new pulses of ecstasy through my body.

He shifts his hips and I throw my head back.

'Fuck, right there.' I pant, gripping the stall tighter, the nails of my other hand digging into his shoulder.

'I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum.' I gasp.

'Oh fuck.' He growls, 'I can feel you fucking…_Bella_.'

'I don't think I can be…ugh, quiet.' I say between gritted teeth.

Edward groans, his hand moving to cover my mouth.

He shudders. 'You look so fucking hot right now, god. I wish I could hear you scream my name baby. I want to hear you scream my name when you cum.'

Oh fuck.

My eyes roll back into my head as I hit my peak, my body shuddering wildly as waves of pleasure rush through me.

Edward buries his head in my neck groaning, his palm leaving my lips and slamming against the door.

'Fuck.' He gasps.

'Edward.' I whimper as he picks up the pace, slamming his hips into me.

He shudders. I start pushing down with my body to meet his thrusts and he growls.

'Oh fuck.'

My nails dig into his shoulder tighter and I lean forward to kiss him, slow, wet, licking at his tongue, just the way he likes.

I shiver as he starts hammering into me, each thrust deep and hard.

'So…good.' I pant into his mouth.

He groans, tearing his mouth away from mine as he breathes heavily.

I lick across his angled jaw, gently nibbling at his neck.

He gasps and I feel him throb inside of me.

'I'm so…fuck… close.'

'I want you to cum.' I moan into his ear, my lower stomach tightening.

He groans low in his throat, gripping my hip tightly as he drives into me.

I throw my head back as he hits that spot that only he has been able to find. 'Mmm, please Edward. Cum inside me. It's all I've been thinking about since last time we were together. I've been touching myself thinking about it every night. I imagine you on top of me, fucking me, filling me with your hot cum.'

His whole body tenses.

'Ugh fuck.' Edward snarls, slamming his fist into the door with a loud bang. He buries his head in my neck as his body shudders several times. 'Fuck, Bella.' He groans, pulling back his eyes dark.

I shiver at the expression in them.

His green eyes are fiery, cheeks tinged pink from exertion.

In a low, husky voice he murmurs, 'I want to fuck you again, you know that baby? If I could, I would fuck you again, right fucking now.'

I whimper as I feel him harden inside me again.

He grabs my jaw and kisses me fiercely, his teeth sinking into my bottom lip. 'You're so fucking hot.'

He slowly slides out of me, lowering me to the floor.

I shiver as I feel wet slide down my inner thigh.

Edward teeth bite down on his lower lip as his fingers catch the fluid, a groan slipping from his mouth.

His eyes meet mine, a mix of satisfaction and desire resting within the green.

He grabs some tissue and hands it to me so I can clean up.

I hold my hand out for my underwear and his mouth curves up into a beautiful grin.

'Only if you say please.'

I roll my eyes. 'Please.'

His emerald eyes dance with amusement, 'Say it with your tongue Bella.'

I shiver and step towards him, pressing my lips to his softly.

It's supposed to be a teasing kiss.

A joke.

Chaste.

But that's impossible for us.

His mouth parts against mine, my lip slipping between his. I can taste him on my tongue.

A moan falls from my lips and then I'm pressed against the wall, my hands in his hair, his tongue in my mouth.

His hands run down my body, gripping my ass.

'Fuck, I want you again.' He growls. The slick muscle of his tongue wraps around mine and I whimper into his mouth.

He pulls back, our heavy breath the only sound in the quiet room.

'Do you love her?' I ask.

I can taste the regret from the words on my tongue.

But I can't swallow them back down again, they're tangible.

Spoken.

If he's shocked, he doesn't show it.

Edward studies me curiously.

'What makes you ask that?'

I've never said anything about her before. Never really acknowledged her existence.

I shrug at him and he sighs, running a hand through his hair again.

'No.'

It's short, curt.

Unfeeling.

I don't know what to say to it, so I say nothing.

His emerald eyes stare into mine.

'You can ask me. I know you want to.' The corner of his mouth turns up, eyebrows slightly raised.

I shrug again, meeting his gaze boldly.

'The answer is, because it's easy. My parents are…' His eyes darken, 'Anyway, they like her…or more accurately, they like her family. She's beautiful, they have money, and most importantly, her father is the mayor.' He rolls his eyes. 'Everyone expects us to be together. So, we are.'

I nod, pulling my skirt down my thighs.

I don't think we've ever spoken this much before.

It feels… strange.

He eyes me with an amused smirk, 'Does it offend you that I don't love her?'

'No.' I meet his gaze.

His eyes stare into mine seriously, 'Would it offend you if I did?'

I ignore the question, grabbing some more tissue and dabbing it at the sweat at the back of my neck.

I turn to face the door and he pulls me back into him, his warm lips brushing over my shoulder. 'Are you going to ask why I haven't been coming?'

I sigh. 'No.'

I feel him smile against my skin. 'Why not?'

'I don't care.' I state firmly.

Edward laughs softly into my skin. 'Yes, you do.'

I turn in his hold. 'No, I don't.'

He grabs my jaw gently with his long fingers, warm mouth brushing over mine. 'I was grounded.'

I pull back, eyes wide.

'You're fucking joking.'

My response amuses him, his eyes glinting as the corner of his mouth turns up, 'Sadly not.'

'The fuck? Why?'

I'm not surprised that his parents would ground him. I'm surprised he actually did something to warrant it.

'They found my weed stash.' He shrugs. 'If I get drug tested and it's in my system, I'm banned from play offs, and that's when the scouts are here.' His eyes flash, 'Got to get my scholarship.'

I snort, 'You hardly need one.'

Edward laughs softly, his thumb stroking my jaw. 'No, I don't need one.'

I gaze up at him knowingly, 'You don't want one either.'

He makes a surprised noise, his green eyes hypnotisingly close. 'How is that you read me better than anyone else, when this is the longest conversation we've ever had?'

I don't know the answer.

More questions rest beneath my tongue.

He intrigues me.

But he shouldn't.

I stay silent.

I move backwards and take my phone out of my bag.

There's 10 minutes left of the period.

'We should go, we've been in here too long. We're lucky no one walked in on us.'

Edward eyes me, his eyes flashing. 'Would you have stopped Bella?'

He already knows the answer.

'Would you?' I ask back, unable to help the grin that crosses my face.

A sinful smile stretches across his lips, showing his white teeth.

'No.'


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

The escape from the toilets is not as dramatic as I expect.

He goes first.

I wait a while.

My eyes watch my reflection warily.

We shouldn't have done this.

I splash my face with water, willing my flushed skin to fall back to pale alabaster.

My underwear is damp between my legs and my thighs ache.

My reflection has a glint in her eye.

It's satisfaction.

I don't know how he'll explain his absence if anyone asks.

I don't care.

I leave the bathroom, the swinging of the door shut behind me a muted thud of finality.

I hope.

Jasper is sitting behind the bleachers.

Our designated smoking spot, just for us.

I don't ask him why he's skipping class and he doesn't ask me, just appraises me briefly and chuckles.

The rest of the day blurs into a boring cacophony of sights and sounds I've already experienced.

When it's finished, I see Edward in the parking lot, leaning on the hood of his car, with her on his lap.

They're surrounded by people, as always.

Our eyes meet briefly.

A shiver goes down my spine.

School was the safe haven.

_Was._

Because now we've had each other here, how do we stop?


	9. Chapter 9

**IV**

Biology becomes a game.

We play three times a week, no exceptions.

The objective is simple.

Resist.

We lose.

Repeatedly.

The light in here is a pale yellow. It hangs from a string on the ceiling, swaying back and forth in an unseen breeze.

Cleaning supplies are stacked against one wall, a mop leaning precariously against an uneven shelf.

The other wall is bare, paint peeling from a crack that runs down the middle, a bolt of black lightning in the ocean of white.

I'm bent over, legs spread wide, my hands gripping the shelf tightly as he rocks his hips into mine from behind me, filling me deliciously, deeply.

Sweat trickles down my spine and he tastes it with his tongue, his teeth nipping at my flesh.

My hands slip against the wood of the shelf, my fingertips brushing the cool metal of cleaning products.

The janitors closet is a cliché.

But on the lower levels it's the only door you can lock from the inside.

'Fuck.' I gasp.

Edward moans, his large hands gripping my hips, digging into my skin.

'Need…more.' I breathe, arching my back. 'Please.'

Pleasure washes through me like waves lap at a shore. Every stroke of his hips sends me careening into the sand.

'Mm.' He grunts, sliding his thumbs up my lower back, smoothing across my skin as he traces his way to my arms, curling his body over mine.

The thick drag of him inside of me increases at the angle and I grit my teeth.

He's so gloriously hard.

In.

Out.

Every drive of his hips fills my body with deep, toe curling ecstasy.

And still it's not enough.

'Fuck, Edward…so…good.'

I still need more.

He's going too slowly, too gently.

I need him closer, deeper, harder.

'Please,' I whimper needily, pushing my hips back into him in a desperate attempt to satiate the deep burning ache inside of me.

He shivers, groaning softly.

'I'll fuck you harder.' He pants, 'If you promise to stay quiet.'

The low timbre of his voice makes my body clench.

'Yes.' I beg.

In a split move he steps back from the shelf, gripping my biceps tightly, pulling them back so his hold on me is the only thing keeping me from falling forward.

'Don't make a fucking sound.' He commands softly, then he starts slamming into me.

'Holy. Fuck.' I snarl under my breath, my back arching in pleasure.

He's so deep like this.

'Fuck.' Edward spits.

He tightens his hold on my arms and leans back slightly, fucking me with short, hard strokes.

'Edward.' I pant.

'Jesus Christ Bella.' He groans lowly, 'So fucking good.'

My mouth falls open in a silent scream, my teeth sinking into my bottom lip so hard that I feel blood trickle down my skin.

I can't speak.

The pleasure going through my body is white hot, blurring my vision.

Nothing feels as good as this.

I need this more than I need to eat, to sleep.

I'm clenching uncontrollably on his cock, my body shaking.

'Fuck, cum all over me baby.' Edward growls, his strong fingers squeezing my arms.

The sounds he's making are driving me crazy, deep, desperate groans accentuated with the wet slap of our sexes coming together.

I wish I could see him, his head thrown back in ecstasy, teeth bared, muscles rippling as he fucks me.

He slows down a little, circling his hips and I lose it, my head bowing as my whole body convulses.

I'm vaguely aware of him moaning behind me and then I feel the sharp bite of his teeth in my shoulder, his body tensing over mine as he cums inside me.

He gently wraps one arm around my chest, and one arm around my stomach, supporting me as I collapse forwards, breathing heavily.

He laughs softly as an incoherent babble leaves my mouth and pulls me into him tightly, placing a burning kiss on my neck.

'That good huh baby?' He murmurs into my skin.

I shiver.

Why do I like it so much when he calls me that?

I lean my head back on his shoulder so I can meet his gaze and smirk, 'Tolerable.'

He grabs my jaw and kisses me.

It's languid and all tongue. I moan deliriously at the taste of him in my mouth, sliding my tongue against his wetly as I take his bottom lip between mine.

I'm rewarded by his deep groan, his hands tightening on my body as he presses my back against his chest.

He pulls back, his thumb stroking at my bleeding lip.

It stings.

His mouth curves up sinfully, 'Is that from me?'

'No, that was me.' I admit, meeting his burning green eyes. 'I was trying not to scream.' His irises darken in response, his warm mouth brushing over mine.

'Do you know how badly I want to hear you scream my name while I fuck you?' He murmurs, sending a jolt of heat to snap down my spine.

I whimper and he groans softly. 'Do you scream it when you make yourself cum baby? When you're alone and fucking yourself with your fingers?'

'Yes.' I admit breathily.

I shift my hips and feel him thicken and harden inside of me again, making me whimper.

The ache is back, deep in the pit of my stomach, rising inside of me until I can barely breathe.

Edward groans, his mouth clashing with mine. 'Fuck.'

He circles his hips gently and I shudder violently at the sensation.

I can feel his cum, slowly making its way out of me, my thighs slick with our pleasure.

He rocks himself up into me slowly. He's so deep inside me and so fucking thick and warm. I shudder, clenching down on him as his large, burning hands palm my heavy breasts.

'So good.' I gasp.

His fingers gently pull at my nipples sending deep aching pulses of pleasure though my body.

He growls softly, 'Fuck, Bella. I can't…ugh…I need you again.'

'Please.' I whimper.

He fucks me against the wall this time.


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

'Where have you been going at lunch?' Rose asks me, drumming her nails on the solid oak desk that we share in English.

I was wondering when they'd start noticing.

Today was the fourth time in the Janitors cupboard, in half as many weeks.

The clickety clack is obnoxiously loud and I can tell by the way her lips curve upwards that she's doing it on purpose to annoy me.

Rose is a master manipulator.

But I'm a good liar.

'To pick up.' I say after an appropriate amount of time.

Lesson one in lying. Don't answer too quickly.

'Without your car?' Her eyebrow lifts.

Hmm.

We are paying attention aren't we.

'James picks me up.' I say without skipping a beat, keeping my expression one of boredom.

Lesson two. Prepare your excuses but don't offer too much information.

'Why?' She questions, crystal eyes narrowed.

I smirk at her, 'Why do you think?'

Lesson three. Leave them to fill in the blanks themselves.

'Oh.' She says softly, tilting her head suggestively. 'Are you two…?'

I ignore her question, letting the corner of my mouth lift.

I'm not fucking my drug dealer, but it's better she believes that than the truth.

As the class continues, a thought drifts its way to the forefront of my mind, making my pen pause on the paper in front of me.

If my disappearance is being noted, his _definitely_ is.


	11. Chapter 11

**X**

'Cullen is staring at you.' Emmett's low voice makes me jump out of my skin and I turn to him with an irritated expression.

We're queueing for food in the cafeteria.

Italia day, the only time I deem it worthy to eat the food in here.

Herbs and the sweet scent of tomato fill the air, concealing the usual odour of sweat and teenage anxiety.

Emmett is looking at me expectantly and I lock my eyes with his bright blue ones briefly.

'So?'

He rolls his shoulders, a task that would seem impossible considering the sheer size of them.

His voice lowers to a whisper, 'Do you think he knows about what your dad is trying to do to his?'

I study him for a moment.

At first glance you would assume that Emmett is stupid.

It's not just the thickly muscled physique that puts the sports teams to shame.

It's the curly brown hair that sits perfectly mussed on his head. The dimples that rest in his cheeks and the baby blue eyes that make girls and guys wet themselves.

Surely it would be unfair to gift someone so obviously gifted in every other way, with intelligence to boot.

And yet…

'No.' I answer him curtly.

I might be lying, but if I am, I don't know it.

I hope I'm telling the truth.

I don't know what it means if I'm not.

Emmett crosses his arms and shoots a threatening look behind my head.

After a moment, a satisfied smirk crosses his face.

There's a brief and blissful moment where I believe the conversation is over but then-

'So why is he staring at you?'

I take a moment to curse the fact that Emmett is not just a pretty…well, everything.

'Who knows.' I say disinterestedly, stepping forward to greet the cold, dead eyes of the lunch lady.

It turns out they're only dead for me, because they light up when Emmett flirts with her, telling her he's a growing boy and patting his stomach with a playful pout.

'Are you sure he doesn't know?' Emmett murmurs as we walk back to the table.

I shrug at him in response, but the question lingers in my mind as we sit down and I stab a piece of pasta.

He doesn't know. He can't know.

But what happens when he finds out?


	12. Chapter 12

**X**

'We need to stop doing this.'

I'm sitting on the shelf spread wide, in between large bottles of cleaning spray and paint rollers, Edward kneeling between my legs, his tongue tracing a line up the inside of my knee.

There's a faint chemical smell in the air but it's overshadowed by the smell of sex and the sweet intoxicating scent of Edward.

My words sit in open for a little while before Edward reacts and I almost forget having said them, distracted as I am by the feel of his warm, wet tongue, licking my feverish flesh.

He lifts his gorgeous head up, one perfect eyebrow raised curiously.

My body shivers with a deep, all-consuming ache as he fixes his dark green eyes on me.

'You want to talk about this now?'

Not anymore.

Don't stop.

'Hmm.' Edward hums, kissing up my leg teasingly, his tongue flicking out every now and again, warm and wet.

'Fuck.' My teeth sink into my lip.

He pauses, smirking up at me wickedly.

Everything about him makes me want him.

His face.

That hair.

His smell.

The way he looks at me like that, eyes dark with lust.

I feel a rush of arousal pool between my thighs.

'Go on Bella.' He coos, spreading my legs wide with his large hands as his tongue wets his bottom lip. 'Tell me why we should stop.'

His eyebrow raises questioningly, his eyes smouldering.

Was he just talking?

Was I?

I don't remember.

'Please.'

He smirks and then presses his mouth to my skin again. I throw my head back as he places a teasing kiss on my bikini line, his tongue stroking along my inner thigh, leaving a trail of wet.

His hot breath against my damp skin makes my thighs clench, goosebumps raising in salute.

Please.

He opens my legs wider, looking up at me from under his eyelashes as his tongue drifts closer to where I'm desperate for it.

My clit throbs, the ache inside of me deepening.

The flat of his hot tongue traces a line from the bottom of my folds and up, stopping just before he gets to my clit.

He groans, 'Do you know how fucking good you smell. Fuck I want you all over my tongue.'

'Edward.' I whimper, my hand tangling into soft locks of chaotic bronze hair.

He pauses, his hot breath across my clit sending my body into overdrive.

'Want me to stop Bella?' He asks, huskily, his eyes dark and heavy lidded as they gaze up at me.

Never.

Never stop.

His tongue teasingly flicks my nub and my thighs flex against where he's holding me open.

'Fuck.' I pant.

My hips buck towards his face automatically, seeking relief from the fire inside of me.

'Hmm, I think you want to cum all over my tongue.' Edward teases. 'Is that what you want baby?'

An unintelligible noise tears from my throat, my back arching at his words.

His hands tighten on my legs and he groans. 'You look so fucking good spread out for me like this. Like a fucking meal.' His voice is rough and I squirm, dripping with desire.

'Fuck, Edward, please.' I plead, shivering at the feel of his warm breath against my soaking wet centre.

He pushes my thighs apart wider as he runs his tongue over my clit.

God.

'Please what?' He asks me sinfully.

'Lick my pussy, I want your tongue all over me. Please. Make me cum.' I moan, my hips rocking as they seek his wet tongue.

Edward's eyes darken. Then his tongue is everywhere and it's so wet and hot against my aching clit and he's groaning low in his throat and the sound is making my core clench.

'Mm, don't stop.' I pant, tightening my hands in his hair. 'Edward, please.' I whimper.

'Ugh, you smell so fucking good.' He growls lapping at my dripping centre, the vibrations making me bite my bottom lip to stay quiet.

I can feel the strong muscle of his tongue as it works me over, it's everywhere, his lips and his teeth too.

My whole body is shaking, my thighs flexing hard against his hands as my hips roll forward towards his mouth.

He knows exactly how to touch me, how to make me squirm.

Hot hands release my thighs and I cry out as I feel his long fingers brush my inner thigh, then he's pushing against my folds, stretching me, filling me.

'Mmm.' My head tilts back, mouth open in pleasure as he adds another finger, curving them as they fuck me so they rub deliciously against that spot that makes my body shake.

The dual sensation of him moving inside of me and his tongue stroking my clit makes my body shudder violently and my fingers tighten in his hair.

'Don't stop, don't stop.' I'm practically praying and his tongue is my god.

My thighs tremble.

I feel him pull back, his thumb replacing his mouth as he looks up and locks eyes with me.

He groans low in his throat '_Fuck_, look at you. So fucking hot. I want to be inside of you.'

I whimper, my body clenching on his fingers as he taps his thumb against my clit.

'I'm so…close.' I pant.

Edward hums, biting my thigh gently.

'That's it baby, cum for me.' He murmurs huskily, licking up my thigh.

I clench down on his fingers and he growls softly, his other arm moving to wrap around my torso, as he pulls my soaking sex towards his mouth.

'Holy fuck.' I cry through gritted teeth as he sucks my clit into his hot mouth.

I lose myself in the sensation of his tongue, firm and wet, flicking across my nub as his fingers curl inside of me.

My thighs slam into his shoulders and he pulls me to him tighter, his fingers sinking into my skin where he's holding me.

My eyes are squeezed shut, nothing but pants coming out of my mouth as my body tenses, muscles locking, abs tightening.

Everything is building closer and closer to that edge and then…

'Oh fuck.'

Edward groans low in his throat and I feel his tongue replace his fingers as my whole body spasms, my hand gripping his hair for dear life.

My hips rock forward as the last of my orgasm rushes through me and I sit there for a moment, quivering, panting.

My eyes fly open as I feel him move and I shiver with need as his eyes meet mine, the green tinged with black.

I need him.

Right now.

Right fucking now.

I tug his hair upwards.

'Oh god, fuck me.'

His eyes darken further and he stands up, his hand brushing across his mouth briefly before he steps in between my legs.

Desperation rushes through me as I stare at him, his alabaster cheeks flushed, hair in crazy disarray from my fingers and his mouth…

Fuck… his mouth.

I grab his shirt and pull him to stand between my thighs, crashing my lips to his.

He moans, kissing me fiercely as his tongue snakes into my mouth.

I can taste myself all over him and he groans low in his throat as I suck his tongue, his hands running over my body feverishly.

There's an ache deep inside of me.

One of his hands knits into my hair, the other cupping my breast roughly.

Then his lips are gone and he's pulling my top over my head, tugging the cups of my bra down as his thumb and forefinger tug at my nipple.

A hot spike of pleasure shoots through me at the sensation.

I rip his shirt over his head, the cotton soft against my fingers as I tear it lo off him.

For a moment I'm distracted by the sight of his lean, muscled torso, then I'm pulling him back to me fiercely, feeling the muscles in his stomach tense under my fingertips as I place open mouthed kisses across his hard chest.

His skin is burning hot against my lips and he tastes like cinnamon.

My hands drift lower, fingers tracing the indents in his abdomen.

He shudders.

My hands are already scrabbling at his belt, he's so fucking hard.

'Fuck.' Edward groans, his eyes rolling back in his head.

We both moan as I finally release him from his jeans and boxers, tugging them down his legs.

The thick length of him juts out towards me, dripping with pre-cum.

'Fuck I need you.' I moan, gripping his hips and pulling him towards me.

'Bella.' The way he moans my name lights a fire deep inside of me.

His mouth meets mine again, a clash of slick tongues and saliva.

His hands leave my body to spread my legs apart and then he steps even closer to me.

I shudder as I feel him, hot and hard at my entrance, pressing against my wet centre.

He slowly pushes inside, spreading me wide.

I grip his shoulder, our eyes meeting, mouths opening in pleasure because the sensation is pure fucking ecstasy.

'Fuck.' Edward growls, the muscles in his neck tense.

Inch by delicious inch he fills me and my head tilts back in pleasure, my nails sinking into his shoulders.

Then he's fully inside me and I can't fucking breathe because it's so good.

And then he moves.

'Oh god.' I pant, my eyes dropping down to watch his thick cock as he pushes it back inside of me. 'Edward.'

'Fuck. _Fuck_.' He groans.

I rock my hips as he thrusts forward, my legs wrapping around his waist.

'Mm, you look so good inside of me.'

'Jesus, _Bella_.' He growls, his head dropping to my shoulder to nip at my skin. 'You feel so fucking good ugh.'

'So…good.' I arch my back into his body, my thighs tightening around him as he fucks me with strong, deep strokes.

Edward shudders, his hand coming up between us to grip my jaw as he kisses me, his tongue driving into my mouth.

I lick at his tongue, moaning into his mouth as he sucks my bottom lip.

He breaks the kiss, glancing down at where our bodies are connected and groaning.

When he looks back up at me, the burning lust in his irises makes me clench down on him.

'I need more, I need more.' I growl frustratedly.

Edward's panting, his hands gripping my hips.

'Fuck, I know baby.' He groans. 'I want you in my fucking bed. I want to fuck you in my shower. I want to fuck you again and again, make you fucking scream.'

'Ugh Edward.' My eyes roll back in my head.

His mouth moves to my ear and I shudder at the feel of his hot breath against my skin.

'Do you know how much I fucking need you?'

Something snaps inside me at his words and I grip his hair tightly, pulling his mouth to mine desperately.

In a sudden move he pulls out of me and lifts me up off the shelf. My feet touch the floor and then he's spinning me around and walking forwards so my back is against his chest and I'm pressed against the wall.

It's cool against my burning skin and the sensation makes me shiver.

'Oh fuck.' I gasp.

His knee nudges my thighs apart and then he's sliding inside me again and the angle is…

'Oh yeah.' He groans lowly. 'Fuck.'

He's so deep like this and the drag of him inside me is pushing me closer and closer to the edge.

His hand forces it's way between my body and the wall, his palm pressing against my clit so every time he drives forward it rubs against me.

'Oh god.' My head drops back onto his shoulder and he groans, licking up my neck.

'Do you feel that baby?' He murmurs huskily, 'You feel so fucking right.'

His mouth is at my ear again and I shudder violently at the need in his voice.

My body is writhing with pleasure, I'm already close and I know he can feel it because his hold on me tightens, his thrusts slowing down and hitting deeper, drawing out my climax.

His low groans in my ear are driving me crazy, the feel of his hot skin, his large hand on my hip, guiding my body back into him.

Something unintelligible slips out my mouth, my head dropping to the wall as I try to keep quiet.

I'm right there.

I'm right-

'Mm that's my girl.' Edward groans. 'Cum all over me. Fuck.'

Stars burst behind my eyelids and I lose sense of everything except the pleasure that bursts through my body.

White.

Blinding.

Euphoria.

I come back to myself, shuddering, gasping at the feel of him, still filling me with deep strokes.

'So, fucking hot.' His voice is husky and thick with need.

I turn my head to look at him and moan at the expression on his face.

He looks like a fucking god.

His cheeks are flushed, his mouth slightly open with his tongue pressing into his bottom lip.

His burning green eyes are heavy lidded as they lock with mine.

'Fuck.' I whimper.

He makes a noise in the back of his throat, his hips snapping forward as he fucks me harder.

Right there.

Right fucking there.

Jesus.

My head tilts back in pleasure for a moment, then I'm gripping the back of his head and pulling him towards me roughly, taking his bottom lip into my mouth.

He kisses me forcefully, his tongue wrapping around mine as he pushes me harder into the wall.

'Mmm.' He growls.

His body shudders behind me and I know he's close.

His hand is still pressing into my clit.

I'm going to cum again.

I tear my mouth back from his, breathing heavily.

'Oh, god, Ed-ward.'

He nips at my neck roughly 'Love it when you say my fucking name like that.' The low timbre of his voice makes my whole body shudder.

He increases the pace and I cry out.

I'm drowning in desire and I'm not sure I'll ever break the surface.

His skin is burning where it's pressing against mine, the muscles in his chest and abdomen pressing into my back tightly.

The room is filled with heavy breathing and the sharp wet slaps of fucking.

There's pressure steadily building in between my legs.

He smells so fucking good and he feels so fucking good.

The feel of his large palm against my sensitive clit is torture and heaven all at once.

'Please.' I pant, I want him to cum with me.

Edward slams a hand into the wall as he picks up the pace and I push my hips back into him, biting my lip in pleasure.

'Fuck.' Edward grunts in my ear. 'Ugh Bella.'

He swivels his hips and I lose it.

'Holy, fuck, Edward.' I cry, my legs trembling, pleasure shooting through my so intensely that I hit my head into the wall as I hit my peak.

'Jesus, fuck.' Edward snarls, thrusting hard and then stilling his hips, releasing inside of me in hot streams.

My legs give out and Edward chuckles, wrapping his arms around me as he kisses my temple softly.

Contentment seeps through me and I feel a smile stretch across my face that makes my cheeks hurt.

His head drops down to my shoulder and he places another kiss there, his fingers gently caressing my stomach.

'I missed you beautiful.' He murmurs softly. I sink into his hold, a warm feeling spreading in my stomach.

Because his body is warm.

And it's pressed against mine.

Not because of anything else.

There's a noise outside the door and I pull out of his arms quickly.

Not reluctantly.

Edward steps back from me as I turn around, his hand running through his hair.

'Uh…'

'I-I should get dressed.' I stammer, avoiding his eyes.

'Yeah.' He says awkwardly.

I throw my clothes on rapidly, picking up my phone.

Lunch is over is 3 minutes.

Shit.

I glance at Edward as he buckles his belt.

His cheeks are still reddened, his lips pouty.

He looks up at me and I swallow the lump that suddenly forms in my throat as I stare in his green eyes.

'You okay?' He asks me, raising an eyebrow.

I nod.

He smiles at me, but it's not the usual smirk, it's a real smile, one that lights up his whole face and makes his eyes sparkle.

My breathing hitches and there's a strange fluttering sensation in my chest.

I should tell him.

This is the right time.

My mouth opens to say the words.

_My Dad is investigating yours. He knows._

They die on my tongue and I step towards him, pressing my mouth to his instead.

He kisses me back, his large hand tangling in my hair as he kisses me, the other wrapping around my body.

If I tell him, he'll hate me.

I don't want him to hate me.

Even though I don't care about him.

I don't care at all.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Adult content ahead._**

**XIII**

I'm dancing with that guy again. The one with the hair like midnight. He smells like apple and whisky and I find myself wondering what he would taste like.

Large hands slide down my front, brushing my stomach.

The music ebs and flows, synth waves and drums. Some wannabe DJ trying to debut his latest creation.

It's probably shit but everyone is too drunk to care and I like the way the house shakes from the changes in bass.

There's a new mood in the air tonight. A new level of desperation.

Victoria had broken the news when we arrived. Her father was sick. No more Miami.

No more haven.

Someone else will take over the reigns soon, open their doors to teenage depravity and mischief.

But it won't be the same.

It would be nice to think the sad expressions and feelings of sorrow were for Victoria, concern over her dad.

Nice and disillusioned.

Midnight grips my hips in his large hands and pulls me back against his body.

He's hard.

I want it to excite me but it doesn't.

My eyes scan the room against my will.

I know Edward is here somewhere. I saw him for a brief moment when I arrived, his head had been thrown back, laughing at something and my traitorous eyes had run down his leather clad body hungrily.

Fucking leather.

I'd been thankful for Rose's hand on mine, the brush of her sharp nails on my palm had kept me grounded, even as I devoured him in my head.

When he noticed me his eyes had darkened, his pink tongue flicking out to wet his bottom lip.

I'd averted my gaze with difficulty, even as my nipples had hardened, heat dancing down my spine.

I'm not _avoiding_ him.

But I am.

Like I have been since the last time we slept together.

I've even ditched biology.

Warm lips brush my throat, hot breath washing across my skin leaving goosebumps.

I should stop this.

I know he won't like it.

But maybe that's why I'm doing it.

Memories of the last time he saw me with Midnight crash into me and my breath catches in my throat.

_'Who do you belong to?'_

I don't want to provoke him.

But maybe it'll do the opposite.

Maybe it'll keep him away.

As if he can read my mind, my eyes meet gleaming emerald from across the room.

My body tenses and Midnight reads it as an expression of desire, tracing his tongue up my neck.

Edward looks furious.

I don't stop Midnight when his hands drift higher, brushing across my breasts.

To my surprise Edward starts walking towards me.

The gasp that leaves my mouth makes Midnight groan in my ear.

Then Edward is standing in front of me, his deep green eyes penetrating mine.

'Bella right?' He shouts above the music.

Midnight grumbles from behind me and I watch as Edward smirks at him above my head.

'We have biology together.' He continues, leaning into me.

Midnight lets go of me. 'Come find me later.' He says in my ear.

His voice is deep and husky, full of the promise of a good time.

I smile at him coyly and he grins, disappearing into the crowd.

I see Emmett and Rosalie staring at me from across the room.

Shit.

'What are you doing' I step into Edward to murmur into his ear. Keeping my face passive and pleasant.

This was unprecedented. We didn't know each other. That was always rule number one.

'What am I doing? What are you doing? I don't see you all week and then you're all over that guy _again_.'

His low voice in my ear makes my body tingle and I inhale shakily.

I can feel the heat of his body.

Smell the leather. The musky scent of Edward that makes my whole body light up with desire.

'Can we go somewhere alone.' He murmurs into my ear. 'I need you.'

My pulse thunders in my ears, mimicking the music.

I want to.

I want him.

_I need you._

I pull back shakily, keeping my fave impassive. He fixes a friendly smile on his face but his eyes dance with pure desire.

My self controls wavers on the edge, but he can't touch me with all these people around, and that's enough to force the response I need to give him, even if it's not the one I want.

'No.' I mouth, even as my body begs me to say yes.

Verdant eyes widen imperceptibly, and he stares at me for a moment.

Something in his expression causes a lump to form in my throat and I swallow.

'Have a nice night.' He shouts, his voice full of fake enthusiasm.

He gives me a lingering look before walking away.

When I get to Emmett and Rose she arches her eyebrow at me.

I shake my head and lean in to whisper in her ear.

Her blonde hair tickles my face, 'We have biology together, he was just saying hi. He doesn't know.'

There's an acrid taste in my mouth.

My reasons for avoiding Edward are good ones, but my resistance is inextricably linked with distance.

At school, that's easy, as long as I don't go to Biology.

Here, my eyes track him as he moves around the room, his dark gaze accelerant for the desire that stirs in my veins.

My skin feels alive, a million nerve endings open and bared to the world.

Victoria's is the perfect place for us.

We're not the only ones who succumb to desire in the darkness here.

And this haven was transient now.

My desire builds in the pit of my stomach, spreading like wildfire.

Distraction is my only answer.

I spend some time smoking up with Jasper, sitting between his legs as he reclines on a large sofa, Alice curled into his side as she runs her hands through my hair.

She doesn't touch the joint, instead inhaling from Jasper's mouth, a secondary high, the main one from his lips.

Resentment curls under my ribs at the ease in which they interact.

I leave when the passing of smoke becomes heated lips and heavy breath, Alice's hand tightening in my hair. I laugh as I extricate myself from her hold and she shoots me a sheepish grin before her mouth descends hungrily on her boyfriends.

I take the joint from Jasper's hand and he immediately tangles it in her hair, shifting their bodies together.

I drift through the crowd, taking another hit of the joint before handing it to Victoria, kissing her on the cheek and rubbing her back as she stares wistfully at the moving bodies.

We dance for a while but Victoria's hot commodity, especially tonight and I lose her to thicker arms and the cloying smell of whisky and cigarettes.

I wander for a while, my eyes searching for verdant and bronze without permission.

Maybe he left.

I ignore the heavy feeling in my chest that thought creates, hugging Emmett from behind as he plays beer bong, grinning when he ruffles my hair. I join in, jumping into his arms in glee when I land the winning shot and a pretty blonde I don't know has to chug the contents of a red cup.

I leave Emmett and head upstairs, searching for Rose.

As I walk along the corridor a door opens next to me and I'm pulled into a bathroom.

I don't scream.

I know the touch.

His touch.

The bathroom is huge and well lit, gleaming marble counters and chrome taps that are polished to a metallic sheen.

I barely notice, my eyes unable to look anywhere but him.

'Bella.' Edward breathes, his eyes searching mine. 'What's going on?'

He's so close to me I can feel the heat coming off his body and I shiver, my mouth parting.

Edward's eyes darken in response to what he sees in mine and he plants his hand on the door by my head, leaning closer and running his tongue along his bottom lip.

I watch his tongue, feeling my own imitate the motion.

Need floods through my body, spreading heat across my skin and making me shiver.

Edward inhales shakily, watching my mouth. 'Are you avoiding me?' He asks, flicking his gaze back up to mine.

His warm breath washes against my mouth and my breath catches in my throat, my nipples straining against my shirt.

He steps a little closer and I squeeze my eyes shut.

'Edward.' I warn.

His heavy breathing is awakening something deep in the pit of my stomach, an ache that stretches to my toes.

'What is this between us?' He murmurs, his nose slimming my cheek. 'I need you so badly I can't fucking bear it.'

My head tilts back as I bite back a moan. 'I…don't know.'

Our mouths brush again, his warm bottom lip gently pressing between mine.

My whole body jolts.

He exhales shakily against my mouth. 'I'm losing my fucking mind. You're all I fucking think about.'

His tongue gently flicks against my bottom lip and I can't hold back the moan this time.

He shivers, his hand sliding up my body to gently cup my throat.

'Tell me you don't feel this and I'll stop. Tell me you don't _need_ _this_.' He hisses, pressing his thigh between mine.

'I…' I gasp against his mouth.

The rough material of his jeans is like heaven and hell for my swollen clit and my underwear are soaked.

'Edward.' I pant.

'Fuck. _Fuck_.' He groans. 'You're so fucking wet Bella.'

Then he's devouring me, slamming me into wall as his mouth meets mine, hot and wet, tongues and teeth.

My hands grab his thick hair roughly and he groans into my mouth, pressing his thigh harder between mine.

He picks me up and spins us around, placing me on the bathroom counter.

His jacket hits the floor with a muted thud, my hands already tugging at his shirt, tearing my mouth from his to whip it off his head roughly.

My mouth meets his bare shoulder, his skin hot and smooth under my tongue and he shudders violently, his large hands spreading across my cotton covered ribs.

I run my hands down his firm stomach, feeling the indentations under my fingers.

Edward groans, one hand cupping the back up my head as he pulls my hips forward, his warm fingers snaking under my dress and pulling my thong down my legs.

I shudder as I see him in the mirror on the opposite wall, the muscles in his back rippling as he spreads my thighs wide.

Our mouths clash together again, his taste on my tongue making my body sing with pure unadulterated desire.

He tastes so good, so fucking right, like the way a cold drink tastes on a hot day or the first bite of a decadent desert that you know you're going to fucking devour.

He pulls my dress off my body and flings it behind up his large hands cupping my bare breasts and lifting them up as his mouth descends on them hungrily.

I whimper as his slick tongue finds my nipples, sucking them into his hot, wet mouth.

My fingers reach for his jeans, his belt is complicated, but I make quick work of it anyway, digits articulating in their desperation.

Then we're tugging them down his legs along with his underwear and he's pulling me closer, his strong hand tangling in the hair at the back of my head as he nudges himself between my legs, hot and hard against my soaking sex.

My whole body arches at the feel of his thick cock as he pushes inside of me.

'Fuck.' The low groan that spills from his half open mouth sends a jolt of electricity to rush down my body, my nipples tingling with deep arousal.

'Edward.' I pant, my head tilting back in pleasure.

I open my legs wider, placing my heels on either side of the counter and Edward's eyes roll back in his head, his large hands sinking into the skin at my thighs roughly as he groans, low in his throat.

He's so deep like this. Deeper than he's ever been before and I can't breathe, any words in my throat burning up from the feel of him inside of me.

Edward's mouth is open, panting heavily as he fucks me and the sheer ecstasy in his eyes mirrors my own.

I tear my eyes away from his penetrating green to watch him in the mirror, his ass tight as the muscles flex with every thrust.

I whimper at the sight and Edward turns his head to see what I'm looking at.

'Fuck.' He groans, 'Christ. Look at you.'

I can see myself through his eyes. The dusty pink of my nipples and the swell of my breasts, bouncing softly with every thrust, my thighs spread wide, the place between them hidden by his body.

I need more.

I push Edward back slightly and he gets the message, sliding out of me and helping me off the counter.

For a second we stand there, eyes meeting, burning.

'Fuck me.' I demand. 'Edward…please.'

Before I've even finished the word I'm being spun around, his hand on the back of my neck as he folds my body in half over the counter, the cool of the marble against my aching nipples making a violent shiver tear through me.

Edward makes a noise in the back of his throat and I whimper as I feel his hard cock brush against my opening.

I can feel my arousal down to my thighs, dripping down my skin.

He slams into me with a low grunt and I almost scream, my head hitting the counter with a muted thud.

'Shit, sorry baby.' Edward murmurs, his hand moving to rest between the surface and my head.

The sweet gesture is lost as he thrusts into me again, my eyes rolling back into my head in pure pleasure.

'Jesus…fucking…ugh.' I spit out, my back arching, nipples rubbing against the counter and sending hot sparks of pleasure down my spine.

Edward groans low in his throat and the sound only makes me more aroused, my body trembling as I pant his name.

He curves his body over mine, his mouth brushing my ear as he slows his hips, gently rocking in circles. 'I wish we were alone Bella.' He murmurs huskily. 'I want to make you scream. Do you think I could? Do you want to scream my name? If we were alone I'd fuck you so hard baby.' He groans softly. 'I want to hear you…I need to hear you beg me to make you cum, beg me for my cum, do you want my cum Bella?'

'Fuck…Edward.' I gasp.

'Mm.' He groans. 'Do you like being bent over the counter and_ fucked_? Do you like me behind you like this? Mm are you gonna cum baby?' His voice takes on a deep gritty, growl and I shudder at the desperation in his voice.

He needs this just as much as I do.

'Give it to me.' I whimper. 'Edwa-oh _fuck_.'

His hips slam forward hard as his hand covers my mouth, the warmth of his palm and salty taste of his skin, filling my body with rapture.

His thrusts are punctuated by the thump of the music outside, our melody less of a pattern and more of a race, sweat dripping from our skin and barely held back cries of pleasure slipping from our mouths.

I fall over the edge, hard, my body spasming around his, pleasure enveloping me in a white hot embrace. He follows swiftly after me, his strong body covering mine as he grunts in my ear.

We're both breathing heavily when his hips still and I lift my head to meet his gaze in the mirror.

Burning emerald, deep black lashes, his cheekbones flushed, red lips parted.

I feel a rising sensation in my chest, like bubbles are building and waiting to escape, my skin tingling from his stare.

I don't know how long we look at each other, but I pull my eyes away when the beginning of pins and needles starts in my lower limbs, spiky pinpricks and heavy weight climbing up my legs like vines.

Edward helps me up and twists me around so I'm standing directly in front of him, my hand coming out to rest on his firm stomach.

He shivers at my touch, eyes darkening and I know if we don't leave now, we'll fuck again, our appetite for each other insatiable, all consuming.

I want it. I want more.

My eyes run down his naked body.

He could be carved from statue, clean edges and perfect proportions.

He's fucking beautiful.

His eyes are roaming down my body too and the way his tongue licks at his lower lip causes a throb between my legs.

Words catch in my throat, but I don't know how to encourage them to my tongue, to form the sentences I want.

'Why were you avoiding me?' His voice is low, accusatory, but underneath all of that he's perplexed too. I can read it in the way his eyes rest on mine, I can read him.

I shouldn't know him like this.

But I do.

'I…' I need to tell him.

There's loud voices in the hallway and Edward's face flashes with concern.

'We should probably get out of here…'

I swallow 'I know.'

I close my eyes, mustering up the courage to speak.

'Edward I-

'Come to my house Bella.'

My eyes spring open. 'What?'

Edward steps towards me, cupping my cheek. 'My parents are away. Come home with me. This isn't enough….' He runs his hand down my back gently and squeezes my ass, his voice deepening. 'I need more. I want you in my shower, in my bed, in the fucking pool. Let me fuck you all night long.'

We need to talk and there's so many questions I should ask before I decide if I should say yes.

I don't ask them.

'Okay.' My voice is a breath but he still hears it, his eyes lightening up as he steps closer to me and presses his mouth to mine.

I moan as his tongue licks my bottom lip and Edward shudders, his hand gripping my ass tighter.

'Mmm.' He groans against my mouth. 'I'm going to make you scream my name all night long baby. Make you cum over and over again.'

His words douse my body in accelerant, his touch the spark that lights me on fire.

I arch my back into his body and whimper his name.

Edward loses control, walking me forward and slamming me into the bathroom wall, kissing me fiercely.

I tangle my hands in his hair roughly, my tongue searching his mouth, shuddering at his taste.

I feel him harden against my thigh, his cum dripping down my legs with my fresh arousal.

'Fuck.' He groans. 'We need to stop, we can do this when…' his fingers find the wet mixture of our release on my thighs and the noise he makes sends my body into overdrive.

Then he's picking me up and sliding inside of me again and I wrap my legs around his waist, biting his shoulder to stay quiet as he fucks me roughly, his body shaking with desire.

I can't help but laugh from where I'm lying on the bathroom floor, Edward sprawled next to me.

He turns to look at me with a smile and I feel my heart jump in my chest.

'Do you want to go out first?' He asks me, sitting up and grabbing his jeans.

He pulls his jeans up, sans underwear and I stare up at his cock as he tucks it inside.

He smirks at me boyishly, judging my side with his toe.

I grin and shove his foot away. 'No, I need to pee.' I tell him, getting to my feet and stretching my arms above my head.

Edward's eyes drop to my chest and he hums.

I pull my dress over my head and stare distastefully at my underwear.

Edward smirks and puts it in his back pocket.

I make a face.

'I didn't bring my car.' I tell him.

He laughs softly, 'Just walk to the end of the street and jump in my car.'

Apprehension stirs in my gut.

This is risky.

But we passed risky a long time ago.

His lips brush mine again, softly, his tongue flicking out to run the length of my bottom lip.

I moan and he steps back from me, emerald eyes dancing with fire.

'See you in a sec.'


	14. Chapter 14

**_18+_**

**XIV**

I tell myself not to go.

I tell myself it's a bad idea.

And then I'm sitting in his car, his hand running up my thigh as we drive to his house.

We don't speak, but the silence isn't awkward.

It's thick, heady, intoxicating.

The air is full of unspoken words and feverish thoughts.

The leather of his car seats sticks to my thighs, pliant and stiff, rough and smooth.

He drives with the casual demeanour of someone who doesn't concern himself with the road, but his body is tense, his leg vibrating slightly with energy that might be anxious or just infused with desire.

The weight of what we're doing lies heavy across my breast.

It's not uncomfortable, though I know it should be, the weight feels good, like it's pressing me down into the seat, holding me in place so I can't get out the car.

Not that I want to.

I sit still, breathing in the unique scent that clings to him and affects me like an aphrodisiac, revelling in the feeling of his large hand on my thigh.

His bare skin against mine is scorching, heat licks down my thigh and gathers between my legs, the material of the back of my dress damp from his cum.

Our breath fills the silence, heady and fast.

When we stop at lights, we turn to face each other and Edward's mouth crashes to mine for a brief second, his slick tongue in my mouth as I grip his hair roughly.

He pulls back hastily as someone beeps behind us and I shift in my seat, the ache between my legs now uncomfortable.

He's my addiction and I'm off the wagon.

Succumbing feels good, the abandonment of self control both terrifying and liberating.

When we enter the foyer of his gigantic house, I stare up at the crystal chandelier with wide eyes.

High ceilings mark this as a foyer, a large stair case climbing at either side like something from a movie, the railing gleams with brass.

The decadence is unsettling.

Maybe because I know what it costs.

I have to tell him that I know.

Does he even know?

'Cliché, isn't it.' Edward comments, rolling his eyes, perhaps mistaking my silence for disdain.

I meet his gaze and he smiles humourlessly. 'Appearances are everything.'

It's an intriguing statement and I slot the puzzle piece alongside the others he has carelessly let fall from his pocket.

The picture forms but it has no edges.

We walk up the stairs, me trailing behind him, unable to tear my gaze from his tight ass in those jeans.

His cheeks flex as he steps and hunger builds in my belly.

I almost walk into him when he stops abruptly and my hand touches his lower back to steady myself.

His body stiffens and he takes in a sharp breath.

I drop my forehead to his back with a smile, pleased that he's as affected by me as I am by him.

I note with amusement I hadn't even realised we weren't still walking upstairs.

'So this is my room.' He says, his tone strange, like he's nervous.

He darts sideways.

I follow him into the space.

It's white, black, wood. Stiff and modern.

Gold trophies and medals adorn a shelf at the back, the only flash of colour in the swathe of grayscale.

The bed sits demurely in the centre, perfectly made, not a crease in sight.

I search for small pieces of him but come up short, there's nothing here but an empty shell.

I turn to look at him and he runs a hand through his hair.

'It's not really…you.' I comment, meeting his eyes.

He arches an eyebrow in surprise and then smiles widely, a beautiful smile that reaches all the way up into his eyes. 'What would make it me.'

I stare at him cautiously, seeing past the playful tone.

He wants to know if I know him.

I consider not answering, aware that I'm swimming into treacherous waters.

I'm out of my depth and without a life jacket.

I walk to the trophies and run my finger across the shelf.

'I don't think these would be here.' I say softly, not glancing back at him. 'They'd be photos of your friends, the music that you like, clutter.'

I walk over to his desk and make a face at the photo of him and her. His arms are wrapped around her from behind and she's grinning.

'I don't know your favorite colour.' I admit, 'But I don't think it's grey.'

'What else?' Edward murmurs. I can feel the heat of his body against my back as he steps towards me and I shiver, my eyes fighting to stay open.

Want forms tendrils that wrap around my limbs, urging me backwards into his touch.

'About the room?' I ask him, staring down at my hands.

'No.' His breath is warm against my neck. 'About me.'

Fight or flight.

'You hate bananas.' I say softly. 'You drink Pepsi like an addict. You don't want to play football but you do it anyway, maybe it's your dad's dream? Maybe it's to make him proud. Jackson is your best friend, even though everyone thinks it's Corey. People think you're arrogant but you're just constantly in your own head and you don't realise the people around you sometimes. You get top grades and everyone thinks it's effortless but you work really hard, and you study in the library at break sometimes. You run your hands through your hair when you're stressed. You d-'

His lips on the back of my neck make me stop and I bite back a moan.

'You know a lot.' He says huskily into my skin.

His voice is throaty and filled with something that makes me feel like I'm standing in front of a tidal wave, the water looms, a dark and writhing mass, self preservation tells me to run even though it's futile.

'I…pay attention.' I admit, tilting my neck to allow his mouth to cover more of my skin.

He steps forward so his body presses deliciously into the back of mine and his low groan reverberates into my chest.

His arousal sits in between my ass cheeks, thick and hard.

I fight against my desire to spin and devour.

I need to tell him.

I can't get distracted.

'I watch you too.' He murmurs, his arms sliding around my torso and holding me against him, his words drip like honey, thick and slippery, sweet and syrup.

'I know a lot about you Isabella Swan.'

'Like what?' I find myself asking, curious and terrified to hear his response.

'You always arrive at school 10 minutes early, so you can sneak in a cigarette behind the gym. Your hair always tells your mood. If it's up your angry, when it's down and straight your in a good mood, when it's down and wavy you're sad about something. You never eat lunch but you snack compulsively at all opportunities. You love your friends, but you don't trust them, you don't trust anyone. You're intelligent, but you keep it under wraps, like you're afraid to be seen as smart. You're b-'

'Stop.' I breathe, unable to hear anymore.

He acquiesces but his soft exhale betrays his puzzlement.

'Why were you avoiding me?' He asks after a moment, his hands tightening around my body. 'Why are you so afraid of this?'

I spin in his arms. 'Aren't you?'

I stare at his beautiful face in the soft light.

We're alone.

I have to tell him.

But when I do it's over.

I can't do it.

Not yet.

I need this last night with him.

I step into his arms, my skin tingling as his green eyes darken, fire flickering in the depths.

I lean into his body, my hard nipples brushing his firm chest as I skim my mouth along his jaw.

'I believe you said something about making me scream your name.' I murmur throatily in his ear.

Immediately his hands go to my ass and our mouths clash together, hot, wet, ecstasy, Edward.

His tongue presses against mine and I devour him sinfully.

I want his spit in my mouth, his hands all over my body.

I want to suck his cock and ride him so hard he whimpers.

I need to hear him groan my name, need to hear him let go without fear of being heard.

He picks me up by the thighs easily and I rub myself against his cock as I feel it press into my stomach.

We're moving but I don't stop.

I gasp into his mouth as I feel cool marble under my ass and he breaks the kiss as his warm hands pull my dress off my body.

I stare up at him, biting my lip at the look his dark eyes.

Fuck me.

Take me.

Ruin me.

I'm yours.

I glance at my surroundings and realise we're in his bathroom and I'm sitting on the counter.

'Well this is familiar.' I tease, hooking my legs around his ass and pulling him into my body.

Edward grins at me, and kisses up my jaw. 'The only difference…' he whispers huskily in my ear. 'Is that now I can fuck you in my shower.'

Any humour is suddenly gone, replaced by a deep burning need that lights up my entire body.

'Edwar-' I don't finish his name, his mouth crashing to mine with a fiery intensity that makes me feel like I'm being burnt alive from the inside out.

I think I rip his shirt in my desperation as I tear it over his head, flinging his belt at the wall so hard it makes a loud crack.

He pulls back from me, his eyes black with desire and steps into the shower.

It's a huge black rectangle, with a long similarly shaped waterfall shower head and a shelf at the back made of grey stone.

He turns on the water and my body trembles at the thought of feeling his slick skin against mine.

I pull myself off the counter and push him against the wall of the shower, not caring that his clothes are getting wet. He lets out a deep groan as I crash my mouth to his, tugging his jeans and underwear down his legs roughly, his cock brushing my stomach as it protrudes thickly from between his legs.

I drop to my knees in front of him and whimper as his thick cock brushes my cheek.

It's so warm and heavy, silk against my skin.

I feel drunk with power as I stare up at him, his expression feral as he watches me.

I run my hands up his thighs, heat pooling between my legs at the feel of his hard muscles under his wet skin.

I need this.

'Fuck Bella.' Edward groans, tilting his head back.

He looks fucking delicious wet, his hair dark and slicked back, droplets running down his cheeks.

I wrap my hand around his thick length and look up at him, waiting for his eyes to meet mine.

The water runs down my body in thick rivulets, the heat and pressure pleasant against my skin.

I stroke my thumb across the head of him, licking my lips as he bucks his hips forward.

His cock is fucking beautiful, thick and long, the head swollen and red with arousal.

He's dripping with pre-cum, glistening with desire.

My lower stomach aches.

His thick cock twitches and I shudder, dragging my gaze from his length to look up at him.

Burning verdant orbs finally meet mine.

I close those final few inches.

Lick the head.

Taste him on my tongue, hear him let out a deep groan.

His hand tangles in my hair and fresh arousal coats my thighs, dripping from my aching center.

'Baby please.' He groans, his big cock straining towards my mouth.

I open my mouth and take him inside, swirling my tongue over his head as I suck him.

'Holy fuck.' Edward spits.

His precum is salty against my tongue and I can taste myself too, something that makes me throb with want.

'_Fuck_ baby.' Edward grunts. 'So fucking hot.'

His mouth falls open in pleasure, his eyes dark and burning as they watch me.

He's fucking gorgeous like this. My whole body aches with need for him, to touch him, make him cum.

I take him deeper, my lips brushing the base of his cock for a brief moment before I pull back, swallowing around him.

He throws his head back with a guttural sound in his throat.

'God _yes_ baby, just like that, take my cock.'

He grips my head tighter and I moan around him, my throat constricting.

'Bella.' He pants, rocking his hips to fuck my mouth. '_Fuck_. That's so fucking good baby but I need to cum inside you.'

I whimper at his words, looking up at him under my eyelashes and his eyes roll back in his head. 'Fuck you love it when I cum inside you don't you baby? You love it when I coat every inch of that pussy in my cum.'

The sound I make is close to a cry and it's my turn to rock my hips, though the action is fruitless. I have no friction.

His hand tightens in my hair as he encourages me up and it's so fucking hot that he's controlling me like this.

I release him with a pop and he grips my throat as I get to my feet, slamming me into the wall with a muted thud, his mouth crashing into mine, hot and wet.

'I need you.' I say against his lips, my hands scratching down his strong back.

He picks me up by the thighs, aligning our bodies together and I whimper as I feel him thick and hard at my slick opening.

A throaty moan slips from my open mouth as I feel the blunt head of his cock, part my wet lips.

I open up for him easily, this is what we do, what we were made to do together.

He slowly slides inside, stretching me wide.

I tremble.

Every inch of him fits perfectly inside of me.

'Mmm fuck.' He groans, his head tilting back in pleasure, green eyes dark and half lidded as they survey mine.

'So fucking good.' I moan.

He kisses down my neck as I squeeze my thighs around his lean torso. I whimper as he nips at my collar bone, placing one large hand on my ass, the other bracing against the wall.

He circles his hips a few times, teasingly and then finally draws them back and snaps them forward.

'Fuck.' I cry out, my nails digging into his shoulders as I ride his next thrust, my hips circling as he plunges deep inside of me.

'Jesus Christ.' Edward grunts. ' _Fuck._'

He starts fucking me harder, and I realise with a strange mix of shock and lust, that he's been holding out on me.

'Oh my fuck. _Edward_.'

Our bodies collide with sharp, powerful slaps, the water beating down on us so we slide together.

'God you sound so fucking hot.' He snarls. 'That's it baby, don't hold back. I want to hear you. Always wanted to fuck you like this.'

The drag of him inside of me is so deep and his pelvis rubs against my clit with every snap of his hips.

The pace he sets is brutal, frenzied, and agonisingly good.

We're both groaning loudly.

'Just like that, fuck.' I beg him, rocking my hips in time with his thrusts.

'Who do you belong to?' He snarls in my ear. 'Who's the only one who can make you feel like this?'

'Y-you fuck. Edward.'

'So fucking good.' Edward groans low in his throat, we're both breathing heavily, the water mixing with our sweat. 'Thought about you in here so many times baby. Coated this wall in my cum thinking about fucking you in here.'

I'm building towards one of the most intense orgasms I've ever had, my entire body is trembling.

'Holy fuck I'm gonna cum.' I howl, practically tearing out his hair.

He lets out a deep groan, gripping me tighter.

'Jesus Christ. I can feel it baby, fuck...'

'Oh my god, Edward. Fuck!' I scream, my body convulsing as wave after wave of intense pleasure shoots through my body.

'Bella.' Edward growls, 'Fuck baby, keep cumming all over my cock, just like that. Do you have any idea how _fucking_ hot it is hearing you scream my name when you cum? Shit baby.'

His groans become deeper, more frenzied.

He's going to cum.

I'm still lost in my orgasm, my body continuing to shake in ecstasy.

I feel him throb inside of me.

'FUCK.' Edward roars, squeezing my body into his as he releases inside of me.

He drops his head to my shoulder and we stay like that for a moment, the water drumming down on our backs.

Edward gently moves back from me, helping me to my feet and holding my waist as I sway unsteadily.

'You were holding out on me.' I accuse, placing a hand on the flat of his hard stomach.

He trembles at my touch and I fight against the fresh wave of lust that threatens to overwhelm me.

Especially when his cock starts to thicken and lengthen again, the tip brushing my wrist.

This kind of desire isn't natural.

How can we still want each other?

'Just a little.' He says with a smirk, stroking my wet hair behind my ear and cupping the back of my neck, moving me into his body.

'But you could have covered my mouth to stop me being loud.' I say huskily.

His emerald eyes meet mine as water rolls down his face.

'I couldn't cover my mouth, and believe me, if I'd fucked you as hard as I wanted, there's no fucking way I'd have been able to stay quiet baby.'

There's a throb between my legs, I can feel his cum dripping down my thighs, the hot water washing it away as it cascades down my shoulders and back.

He pulls my head closer, his mouth brushing mine. 'Do you have any idea how fucking good it feels to fuck you? Your pussy was made for me Bella.'

His thick cock brushes my stomach, hard and wet.

A throaty whine emerges from my mouth and his eyes burn into mine as his other hand moves to grip my ass, squeezing my wet flesh.

'Mmm I love how much you want my cock.'

I crash my mouth to his with a low groan and he responds with vigour, holding me close as his length rubs against my stomach.

He pulls back from me, placing kisses across my cheeks then turns my body carefully, kissing my shoulder.

'What are you doing?' I pout when he pulls away.

'We have all night.' He murmurs, moving back behind me and placing his hands on my belly.

They're slick and slippery as they smooth against my skin.

My head tilts back on his shoulder as he caresses my body with the shower gel, whimpering softly when he cups both of my tits in his large hands, his cock throbbing against my ass.

'So fucking beautiful.' He says under his breath, placing a heated kiss on my neck.

My eyes flutter, a warmth spreading in my belly that for once, isn't fueled by desire.

His words shouldn't sound so sweet.

He's not mine.

Can never be mine.

Even if he doesn't love her.

I start to turn but he holds me tight, his hands resting on my stomach again.

He's so still.

I can feel his nerves emanating from his body.

'Bella.' He says softly, his voice full of something deep and gritty that makes me freeze in his arms.

'Can I tell you something?'

I breathe out.

The silence stretches, taut and elastic.

'Yeah.' I answer carefully.

He's silent, his breath steady against the back of my neck.

I exhale.

Wait for his words.

He presses his head into my shoulder softly, nuzzling my skin.

'Promise you won't tell anyone? Not a soul?'

'I promise.' I say, something in my gut knotting.

He lets out a shaky breath. 'I think my…dad is stealing money from his clients. I saw something…last week that I wasn't supposed to. I needed to borrow his printer in his office and there was this paperwork on the desk…I didn't even mean to look I just…did. He freaked out when he saw me in there. I can't…I can't tell anyone else about this but it's different with you…'

My stomach plummets and I pull out of his arms.

His words confirm what my dad suspects, and if I know Charlie, and there's a paper trail, then he's already figured it out.

Shit he's going to think I told him!

I have to tell him. Now.

'Edward I-'

'Edward?' I hear a woman's voice call outside his room.

We both jump and exchange panicked looks.

'Shit.' He hisses, alarmed.

My expression mirrors his.

Is it his parents?

He shoots me a look that says, 'be quiet.'

'Yeah mom?' He calls out. 'I'm in the shower. When did you guys get back? Is something wrong?'

'Just this second, your father is parking the car in the garage. Your father just had a client book a meeting early tomorrow morning so we came back. Is Tanya here?'

Edward grimaces at me. 'No, why?'

'Nothing I just thought I heard a woman's voice.'

'Shit.' I murmur at him, widening my eyes.

'What?' Edward calls out, his voice full of the perfect amount of confusion, bewilderment and casual denial.

I stifle a smile.

He's a better actor than I would have thought.

'Anyway, night darling. See you in the morning.'

'Night mom.' He shouts, turning to me with a sheepish grin.

'Shit you really need to go.'

I nod at him as he turns off the shower.

'Edward, wait, I need to talk to you about something.' I whisper, reaching for his arm.

He turns to me with a half smirk, wrapping me in his arms quickly as he kisses my neck and then my mouth.

It's soft and playful but it doesn't stop the jolt of electricity that snaps down my spine as I feel his mouth against mine.

He pulls back, eyes slightly wild. 'If you don't go right now I don't think I'll be able to stop myself.' He says throatily, gripping my waist in a tight grip.

'But I just need to-'

'Edward?' A deep voice says, knocking at the door.

Edward shoots me a panicked look and clears his throat.

'Yes?'

'I need to speak with you in my study. Now.'

'Uh, okay sir.' Edward says in a soft polite tone that I haven't heard him use before.

I cock my head at him curiously but any playfulness that's was in his expression before is gone.

He looks nervous.

There's receding footsteps and Edward grimaces at me.

'Shit I hope he didn't hear you... Okay stay here and once I'm done I'll try to sneak us out.'

I shake my head. 'I can just go down the stairs on the balcony it's fine.'

Edward frowns. 'Are you sure? How will you get home?'

I smirk at him. 'Worried about me?'

For a second he stares at me seriously but then his lips curve up. 'Is that allowed?'

I lick my lips. 'Definitely not.'

His eyes drop to my mouth, darkening with hunger and I shiver, stepping into him and swiping my tongue across his full bottom lip playfully.

'I'll be fine.' I say breathily, winking at him.

His eyes glint.

Then I'm pressed against the door with his hand around my throat as he kisses me roughly.

I whimper into his mouth.

He's so fucking hard again, his cock warm and pressing into my belly.

We're still wet from the shower, our skin sliding as it collides.

He pulls back with a dark look, frustration clear on his gorgeous face.. 'Meet you in our usual spot Monday at lunch. Don't be late.'

I bite my lip.

'Okay, wait, I have to tell you-'

'Edward.' His dad shouts.

Edward kisses me quickly as he throws on a pair of flannel pyjama pants and leaves the room, holding a T-shirt in his hands.

There's a flash of green as his eyes meet mine for a lingering moment, then the door closes and he's gone.

I stare at the silky, white, wood, my stomach churning.

Fuck.

I'll tell him Monday.

I will.


	15. Chapter 15

**XVI**

He doesn't meet me in our spot.

He doesn't come to school at all.

I stare at the table where he usually sits at lunch with an uncomfortable ache under my ribs.

It stretches up, tendrils vining around me and suffocating me, multiplying in numbers and holding me rigid as they choke me.

I don't miss him.

I don't.

His confession has been gnawing in the pit of my belly, teeth marks scratching the bone.

I hear the hum, before I hear the words.

_Edward Cullen's father was arrested this morning._

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**

'Now you're even more of a social pariah.' Rose comments with a laugh, a spark of amusement reflecting in her bright blue orbs.

I glance around the cafeteria.

She's right, of course.

Everyone is staring.

They aren't angry, just curious.

I hear the words as they fall from parted mouths, whispers that echo, slide along the smooth floor and reverberate from metal doors.

Her father is prosecuting Edward's.

The stares are new, but Rose is astute as always. Social pariahdom is not.

Having a father who aims to take down the rich and wealthy doesn't sit well with the intended. Especially when it's golden boy who is being served up on a platter.

Edward hasn't been to school in 4 days.

I still don't care.


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII**

I know he's in school today.

I feel his presence on my skin, it short circuits when he's close, sending my system into overdrive.

Every time I look to where he's supposed to be, he's not there.

I wait for him in our spot at lunch, but he doesn't come.

I know what it means, but I refuse to know.


	18. Chapter 18

**18+**

**XVIII**

I sit in biology, biting at my pen, the plastic smooth against my lip.

He hasn't shown the last two classes.

It's been 10 days since I've touched him, and my body is in withdrawal. My fingers tremble, sleep is fractured, the air weighs down heavier on me.

I need my drug. Just once. His tongue, his hands, his cock. One hit and I'll do better next time, last longer.

My whole-body twitches as he enters the room and I meet his emerald eyes.

They burn with a new intensity that I haven't seen yet. It scalds me, rips across my skin and fills it with acid as it sinks deep, pooling in my chest where something aches.

He tears his gaze from mine.

I hear him ask to move seats.

Teeth and Tits, because her real name is lost to me, offers him a look that says, 'Sorry but no.'

She's clearly unaware of the situation or deems it above her pay grade.

He shoots her the same look he gave me but she barely blinks, her blue eyes flicking to my table for a beat before she tells him to go and sit down.

I've never been fond of a teacher before.

All heads turn to look as he crashes into the chair next to mine, his lip curled up, verdant eyes blazing, his fists tight.

His shirt stretches tightly against his pecs, tension radiating from his body.

Something heavy slams into my rib cage and starts pounding there, the heavy drumbeat sounding in my ears.

Tits and Teeth commands attention and finally curious eyes leave us, focusing on parted lips and swaying breasts.

I can see her speaking, but I hear nothing but the drums.

My eyes watch him in the peripheral.

He is glorious in his anger, his cheeks flushed pink, his tightly muscled body straining.

His breath comes out in slight pants as he moves his arms to cross his chest, his gaze burning a hole into T&T.

It makes his biceps strain, the thick muscles in his arms cording with the pressure.

My breathing hitches against my will.

It's always tortures, to sit with him like this, but there's something different today.

Even as the static crackles across my skin and liquid fire spreads in my belly, a new sensation heightens the desperation. Something has latched onto the centre of my chest and is burrowing itself deep, biting away at sinew and flesh. It aches all the way down to my hips.

He gets out his laptop and wrenches it open, his eyes fixed forwards.

I study him closer.

There are dark shadows above his cheekbones that increase in pigment as they rise up towards his eyes.

He looks…tired.

Broken.

The thing in my chest burrows deeper.

His lips part as he concentrates.

I swallow. Several times.

Something is lodged in my throat, blocking me.

I sigh.

My body freezes as he turns his head and his bright green eyes meet mine.

My breath catches, a strangled noise leaving my lips as my lower stomach pulses.

His face darkens instantly, anger rolling through his features.

He looks like an avenging god and I want to get to my knees in supplication.

Heat spreads from between my legs, dousing me in flames.

My breathing picks up and his verdant eyes darken, still blazing as he stares at me.

I feel electrified under his gaze, my nipples tightening to hard peaks as a gush of wet releases between my legs.

My body jolts as my eyes drop to the thick bulge in his jeans.

He hates me.

But he still wants to fuck me.

Desperation claws its way up from my belly into my fingers and I reach out to touch him.

He grips my wrist hard before I reach him.

My eyes flutter at the spark that goes through my body, his skin against mine overloading my senses until I'm practically shaking.

For a moment we sit there, frozen.

'Excuse me Ms. Taylor.' He says politely, letting go of me abruptly. 'I need to go.'

Ah. Ms. Taylor, not Tits and Teeth.

I frown as it occurs to me that he's asking to leave.

'Why Edward?' She asks, her voice soft with concern.

'I don't feel well.' He stated firmly.

Hmm.

There's a chance she'll ask me to come. Does he remember? Is that what he wants?

'Well, Bella can take you to the nurse.' She offers.

'I think I'm just going to go home.' Edward says, offering her a charming smile.

It doesn't work.

He's too angry to be charming.

'You can stay, or you can go to the nurse. Up to you.' She stated firmly.

'I'll take him.' I say, making the class turn to me in shock.

I scowl and several swivel back to the front immediately.

'Thank you, Bella.'

No, thank you T&T. I decide I prefer her made up name.

I leave my stuff behind, but he packs his roughly, making loud crashes as he throws it together.

So, it wasn't his plan for me to come, but I'm coming anyway.

I don't know what I'm going to do.

I think I want to talk to him.

We walk out the room and instantly he's striding away from me.

I chase him.

'Edward. Wait. It's not what you think.' I plead.

He freezes and turns to me with a dark expression. 'What is it then? Tell me. Did you or did you fucking not, tell your dad what I said?'

'I-'

He steps closer to me, his eyes darkening to a jade.

'Well Bella?' He snarls, moving even closer.

He's pressing me into the locker with his hard body now and my eyes roll back into my head at the feel of him against me.

He smells like sex and honey and cloves.

My addiction is in reach, and I need it.

'Edward.' I try to tell him, my voice coming out throatier than intended.

His breath catches, as if suddenly realising the closeness of our bodies.

For a second I stare at him, knowing I need to explain but unable to take my eyes off his sexy, red, parted, mouth.

Need has infiltrated my system now; I'm no longer driving.

His breath comes out in short pants and I can almost taste him on my tongue.

I glance to my right and see the toilets where we first played the game.

He follows my gaze and then he grips me by the arm, practically dragging me with him we enter the bathroom.

Mercifully it's empty.

He releases my arm and shoves me away from him, his rucksack hitting the floor with a loud bang.

'I fucking hate you.' He growls. 'You have ruined my life. My father's life.'

I stare at him, knowing his words should upset me but unable to grasp the feeling.

I'm too busy drowning in my own desire.

He's standing so tall, his face drawn in anger, muscles coiled, emerald eyes blazing as they lock with mine.

My thighs clench at the sight, heat licking between my legs.

I've never wanted him more.

I lick my lips and his gaze suddenly drops to my mouth, his parting slightly in response.

'Fuck.' He growls. 'Come here.'

I obediently step towards him and then he grips me by the throat and pins me to the wall roughly, a loud thud echoing as my back hits it.

I hold back my cry of pleasure but my body betrays me, my back arching as I pant, eyes hooded as I gaze into his verdant orbs.

'Do you even fucking care what you've done? Are you even sorry?' He snarls as he presses himself against me.

The delicious heat of his body against mine is ecstasy and my arms grip his biceps, pulling him closer.

His lower body relents, and I make a noise in the back of my throat at the feel of his stiff cock, hot and heavy where it lies against my stomach.

It's been too long since I've felt him inside of me and desperation is making my limbs shake. My hit is close enough to taste and I need this dose to survive.

I don't speak. Can't anyway. He's holding my throat so fucking completely, his large hand completely wrapped around my neck, fingers splaying wide.

I want him to squeeze, but he doesn't.

'I trusted you.' He says this differently, his voice cracking in a way that causes that thing that was burrowing in my chest earlier to renew its mission with vigour.

There's a moment where the pain in my chest overtakes my desire but then it's renewed, the sensation making the space between my legs pulse in desperation.

I want him so badly I can barely see.

No, not want. Need.

'Please.' The words fall from my lips, breathless and dripping with desire.

I'm begging him. To fuck me or to forgive me, I'm not sure which.

His mouth crashes to mine before I can figure it out and my eyes roll back in my head as relief floods my body.

It's short lived, replaced then by an all-consuming fire that floods my veins, scorching me dry and soaking my aching core.

His kiss is fierce and unyielding, his fingers squeezing my throat finally as he flicks his tongue at my lips, asking me to open my mouth.

I oblige him, and his heady groan as his tongue meets mine makes my vision go white.

My hands move up his strong arms to his hair and I grip it tightly, angling my head as I try to take his tongue deeper in my mouth.

More. More of his taste, more of his tongue.

He pulls back, breathing harshly and then removes his hand from my neck, picking me up by the thighs and walking across the room.

I wrap them around his slip hips, gasping as I acquaint my dripping centre with the hard bulge in his jeans, his shudder and the way it throbs against me only heightening my desire.

I fucking ache for him.

I crash my mouth to his and he stumbles slightly, growling against my lips as we crash heavily into the far wall.

I barely hear the bang, my hips rolling against his thick cock, the sweet friction making me whine in the back of my throat.

He manages to get us into the stall, I'm not quite sure how, and the door slams behind us as he leans his back against it, his knees bending as he grips my hips, his mouth devouring mine as my feet slide to the floor.

I reach back to slide the bolt, then press myself against him, tangling my hands in his soft hair as I taste his tongue, aching at how it swipes at mine, firm and slick, the wet sucks of his lips as he takes mine between them leaving me a shuddering mess.

He steps me backwards and then sideways, my back scraping against the rough wall of the bathroom as he pressed into me firmly.

This is the bigger stall and we're going to need it.

I pull back, gasping for air and he kisses down my throat, hot, wet, rough passes of his mouth that make me cry out his name.

He stops, his hand gripping my throat again as he looks up at me, his green eyes aflame.

'Don't make a fucking sound.' He commands roughly.

I bite back my whimper and nod, my head jerking back against the wall with a slight crack as his tongue runs up my jaw.

His hand softens on my throat then, and his mouth meets mine with a slightly softer touch, his tongue rubbing and licking at mine.

Then I tug at his hair and he slaps his hand against the wall, snarling into my mouth as his kiss becomes fiercer and harder, his teeth sinking into my lower lip for a moment before he sucks it into his mouth.

His other hand goes in between my legs and he hisses as he feels the damp denim, rubbing his hand against it.

I grit my teeth to stay quiet.

His hand is so hot and the pressure makes me feel like I'm going to fucking die, my clit throbbing as more wetness seeps from my aching core.

He fumbles with my buttons, pulling back from my mouth with a scowl as his other hand goes to help.

'Of all the fucking days to wear jeans.' He snaps at me, tugging them down roughly along with my underwear.

I'm doing the same to him and he slaps my hands out the way when I succeed, pulling his jeans and boxers over his ass himself and shoving them down, stepping out of one leg.

The floor is probably dirty but I'm past giving a fuck.

I lick my lips as I watch his beautiful, swollen cock bounce with his movements. It's purple at the head and his pre cum glistens in the light.

I need it in my mouth.

He barely has time to react before I'm on my knees, licking across the head and shivering at the salty taste of him on my tongue.

'Shit.' He snarls, his hands cradling my head as he pulls my hair out the way.

There's the sound of the bathroom door opening and people talking, but neither of us pause, Edward's jaw straining as he fights to stay quiet.

I take him deep into my throat and shiver at the way his hands tighten, his mouth opening in a silent groan as he bucks his hips into my mouth.

I'm not teasing him, I just want him, however I can have him.

I can feel myself literally dripping with desire, the back of my thighs getting wet as I kneel in front him. It's not just the fact I have his big cock in my mouth, all heavy and hot and fucking satin, it's the sight of him, his emerald eyes hooded as he watches me suck him, his tongue licking at his bottom lip.

There's the sound of someone peeing next to us and Edward's eyebrows lift slightly, a smirk playing at his mouth.

I grip his ass and pull him closer, taking him deeper and the smirk disappears as he grips my hair tightly, doubling over as he fights to stay quiet.

His hands cradle my jaw again as he bends further down. I replace my mouth on his cock with my hand and lift up on my knees to meet his lips.

It's all tongue, so wet and heady and fucking sinful.

He pulls back, his verdant eyes burning into mine. 'Come here.' He mouths, tilting his chin up slightly.

I stand and he smirks at me for a moment before lowering to his knees, picking one of my legs up and placing it over his shoulder.

My eyes widen and he licks his lips, keeping his eyes on me as he runs the flat of his tongue up my dripping slit.

He pulls back with an expression that makes me clench, his darkening eyes hooding over and his large hand wrapping around his thick cock and squeezing.

'So, fucking wet.' He mouths at me, licking his lips and then going back for more, his hot mouth licking and sucking at my swollen clit.

I taste blood as I bite down into my lower lip to stay quiet, my hands tearing at my hair.

There's the sound of hands washing and then there's the slam of the door and the room falls silent again.

Edward is standing up before I even register it and he turns my body roughly and bends me at the waist.

I choke back a moan as burning hands grip my ass. 'So, fucking hot.' He growls throatily.

I feel his thick, blunt head, pressing right against my soaking pussy and I shudder.

He's pushing inside of me in one hard thrust and I reach back and grip his arm tightly to stay quiet.

'Fuuuuck.' He snarls.

His pace is punishing, loud slaps echoing around us from the sound of our flesh meeting.

I stay silent, as I was told, tearing into the flesh of my lip until I feel blood dripping down my chin.

His body curves over mine as he fucks me, taking the hand I'm holding onto him with and pulling me back into his body, so my back is arched and my other hand slips off the wall.

He grabs that arm too, gripping my bicep, then bends me forwards even more, my shoulders straining slightly as he keeps me from falling.

My body is fucking shaking it's so good, I can barely remember my fucking name. But I don't make a sound, my head dropping as I clench down on his cock hard.

'Fuck yes.' He snarls as I cum hard, my back bowing as I grit my teeth, a strangled noise slipping from my closed lips without my permission.

His hands tighten on my arms and I can tell from the way he's moving that he's about to cum.

The thought makes me shudder, I'm so close again, but I don't think he'll let me.

I narrow my stance and he starts to fuck me harder, his hips circling wildly as he groans low in his throat.

The sound makes me shake with desire. He's so fucking hot.

'Hold the wall.' He growls, releasing one of my hands.

I grasp the wall gratefully and then almost crumple as I feel his thumb pressing into my clit.

I fall over the edge, spasming wildly on his cock, grateful for the arm that's holding me when my hand falters on the wall.

He's straight after me, groaning low in his throat as his hips slow down, pumping me full of his cum.

So. Fucking. Good.

I can feel tears running down my cheeks and I'm not sure if it's the pleasure from my orgasm, or they're relief from the withdrawal.

We stand there for a moment, breathing hard.

I can feel sweat dripping down my spine, and I shudder when I feel his tongue running up my shoulder blade, my pussy clenching down on him.

He groans, releasing my arm.

I place it on the wall next to the other, panting with exertion, tears still pouring down my cheeks.

I'm scared to stand up because he's going to go back to hating me. That thing starts burrowing in my chest again, my tears falling for a different and more confusing reason.

This has never happened to me before and I don't know what to do.

Edward pulls out of me and the feel of him leaving my body just makes the tears come faster, big heavy drops now.

'We need to go.' Edward says in a quiet, detached voice.

There's a pang in my chest where the hole is being dug.

I can't reply, I can't speak, there's something in my throat stopping me, and I'm almost certain if I try a sob will come out.

And I don't want to be crying.

I never cry.

I don't understand what's happening to me.

Edward suddenly spins me to face him and seeing him just makes it worse, the burrowing going deeper and deeper, worming its way into my lungs so I can hardly breathe.

Panic crosses his face and his hands are on my cheeks. 'Shit. Baby did I hurt you?' He chokes out, his green eyes searching mine as he swallows. 'Fuck, Bella your lip.'

He strokes across my chin and his thumb comes back a deep red.

I suck my lip it into my mouth and taste metal.

'Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just fucking pissed off and I…'

I shake my head, wanting to tell him that he didn't hurt me but unable to speak.

'Please say something.' He says, looking stricken.

'I'm…' A sob makes its way out of my mouth and then suddenly I'm wrapped up his arms and he's so warm and he's holding me and then I'm crying.

Properly crying into his chest.

He's silent but he doesn't let me go, pressing his cheek to my head as I cry quietly, his hands rubbing up my back.

My tears start to fade, and I can breathe again.

If he notices he doesn't let me go, and I don't move. It feels too good in his arms.

I hate that.

I hate that I like the way he's hugging me.

I hate that I cried.

I hate that he smells so good.

I hate that my lip is cut open but doesn't hurt anywhere near as much as this thing that's burrowing in my chest.

I hate that I don't know what it is.

Suddenly he pulls back from me and I wipe my eyes hastily, avoiding meeting his gaze.

'I don't know what came over me.' I admit. 'You didn't hurt me.'

He's quiet. 'I wanted to. Hurt you…'

I look up at him and he stares at me with this raw expression that makes a band tighten around my chest.

'I didn't tell him.' I say. 'But I knew he was looking into it. That's what I wanted to tell you…why I was avoiding you before.'

I don't apologise.

I'm not sorry that Charlie was looking into his father.

I'm just sorry it hurts him.

Edward doesn't say anything, just stares at me.

'He's going to go to prison.' He then says, his eyes darkening.

I nod. 'Charlie doesn't lose in court very often. So probably.'

My honesty is a little brutal, but he doesn't seem to react.

'Would you have told him?' Edward asks me suddenly.

I frown at him. 'No.'

'Why?' He asks, that raw emotion still written all over his face.

I don't know what it is, but it terrifies me.

I should lie.

But I can't.

I don't want him to hate me. I want him to…

I just don't want him to hate me.

'Because…because you told me. So, I just wouldn't.' I tell him truthfully, wiping away the liquid that is running down my chin.

Edward moves, pulling out tissue paper.

I hold out my hand to take it, but he tilts my head up and wipes it across my chin carefully.

It comes back red.

'Suck it.' He commands.

I drop my eyes to his softening erection with a raised eyebrow and he laughs quietly. 'Your lip beautiful, not my cock.'

I glance up at him in surprise at the endearment and his cheeks become slightly pink.

_He's_ beautiful.

The burrowing stops in my chest and is replaced by warmth, spreading and soothing where I've been torn.

I suck my lip obediently and study him, my eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

He sighs, his eyes on my mouth.

I jump as he reaches down for more paper, releasing my lip accidentally.

He looks up at me with amusement and then places the tissue between my legs, his hand gently skimming over my thigh as he moves his mouth to mine and sucks my bottom lip into his mouth.

It stings a little, but more than that it sends a spike of heat down my spine, making me shiver.

'I told you to suck it.' He says as he pulls back with a slight smirk, his thumb pushing it back into my mouth.

I suck his thumb instead, moaning softly as I taste his skin.

His eyes darken, his mouth parting.

'Fuck.' I love the way his mouth wraps around that word.

I want to tease him more, but I know it's a bad idea. We've been in here too long. Escaping will be hard this time.

And isn't he still angry with me?

I ask him, running my tongue over the cut in my lip. 'Do you still hate me?'

Surprise flits across his features and then he smirks. 'No. Well truthfully, I never hated you in the first place, I just wanted to.'

'But I still knew…' I tell him in confusion.

He sighs wearily and I find myself stepping forward and stroking the dark circle under his eye.

I snatch my hand back in embarrassment, but he catches it and pulls it back to his cheek, his lips curving up.

'If he was already investigating him, it wouldn't have helped, you telling me or not.' He says seriously, his thumb smoothing into my skin. 'I was angry before because I thought it was my fault…that I'd done this to him by telling you. That you'd...betrayed me. But it was his fault.' His features darken. 'They're taking away everything. Confiscating it until the trial so he can't post bail.'

'I know.' I say softly, tracing the line of his cheekbone with my fingers.

His skin is so soft.

'What are we doing Bella?' Edward asks me, the serious tone of his voice making my hand falter.

I pull back from him completely.

'I…don't know.' I admit, then blanche.

What was wrong with me today, the crying, the telling the truth, the transparency. It wasn't like me at all.

'You have a girlfriend.' I add.

'Do you want me to not have a girlfriend?' Edward asks me, searching my eyes.

'Do you not want a girlfriend?' I counter.

'I want one.' He says with a slight smile.

Oh.

'I have to go.' I tell him, reaching down to pick up my jeans.

His arms stop me, his warm body pulling me back against his as his strong arm wraps around my stomach.

I start to struggle but then his mouth brushes my ear. 'I want you.' He says quietly.

My heart starts banging against my chest again.

I pull out of his hold and get my jeans on quickly, avoiding his gaze.

'Bella, wait…' He says frustratedly as I open the door to the stall and walk over to the sink.

The sound of the main door opening makes his face pale and he shuts the bathroom door quickly.

I bow my head as I stand at the sink, washing my face and wiping at my eyes and my lip.

I don't know what to do with what he just said.

I don't know what it means.

When I glance up again, something launches up into my rib cage making me inhale sharply with shock.

Because it's her standing next to me.

Her blonde hair in waves, her icy blue eyes fixed on her own face as she applies lipstick in the mirror.

She glances over at me with a cold smirk. 'Hope you're crying because of what your asshole father did to Eddie's. You have no idea how much he hates you.'

I don't rise to her taunt but then she says, 'Do you know what though, all of his anger at you is actually translating to some phenomenal sex, so I guess I should thank you.' She laughs like we're best friends. 'This morning I had to convince him we should even go to school; he was all over me.'

The gnawing is back in my chest.

She stares at me with a raised eyebrow, waiting for me to laugh, or respond in some way, but when I don't, she glares at me. 'God you're such a fucking loser.'

I leave first, darting a glance at the back stall.

I don't care that he slept with her this morning.

Except I do.

I really fucking do.


End file.
